Saving Grace
by The unwritten promise
Summary: They tell me I'm a freak - the spawn of some unnatural flaw in the Goddesses design. I wander this land carefully, unwelcome everywhere I go. When people see me they're afraid of me; of what I can do. So, they chase me. I don't know why I am the way I am. And it scares me too. But when people do ask, which isn't very often, I tell them all I can think of. That I'm the evolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - History Passed**

In the beginning, there was nothing but earth. The sky remained red and the sea a deserted wasteland were all went to die. Uninhabitable, a plague washed upon the shore and spread through the realm, claiming all it met and wiping the flesh from the bones of both the living and the deceased. Chaos reigned. Madness grew. Brotherhood broke. And through it all war flourished and became the mother of darkness, sending brother against brother in a torrent of fire and steel that saw the earth shudder and shiver as it cried openly.

From this war no good birthed. Dominance was the goal, greed the path by which man walked and ignorance the very sun that beat over them. Six races held their strength in the broken hostility that came from the six corners of the world, and in a deluded dream they came together in a clash unlike any other. From the centre of the world the White Bone Palace was stained an unyielding red, and all who tried to pass its steps found themselves dying by the Light of Radiance that was guarded within.

To guard her people and mend the bond of blood, the Goddess appeared before the White Bone Palace for the first and final time. Her beauty was divine, her wisdom unchallenged, and her grace unequal to all others. Six races dared not to defy her, and as she looked on at the battlefield by her steps of origin she called to her the six leaders of the broken realm. Her voice carried like the negligent wind and the ferocity within quelled the fighting through shame. A truce was bought for three brief days wherein trust cracked and remained fragile against the thorny undergrowth of the earth's many defeated layers.

For three days six leaders and a Goddess quarrelled over what to do about their people. No blood was shed, but tears and anguish and harsh words were exchanged. And they were never to be forgotten. Finally the Goddess was forced to bring down upon them her solution. To protect her world and to protect her people, she split the very source of light – the Light of Radiance.

Pulling it apart destroyed her, leaving nothing but her spirit to whisper across the land as she broke the very thing she had hoped would bind her children. To each race she secured a section of light to be passed on through their blood to the first born child of each King. It was not an item, rather an entity that would grant powers that could not be diluted or eroded over the breadth of time. And these pieces, these six Kings of Light, could never come together under the same sun again. If all six pieces were to unite the Light of Radiance would be completed and the Goddesses final judgement would awaken, and the world would fall into disaster once more. And this time the Goddess would not be able to save them.

To each race a different ability was granted, and the effects spread throughout the people – to remind them of their unity and their differences and enable them to stand strong against the test of time. For this reason no two Lights would ever interbreed and cross, and the six Kings of Light would never fear tainted or diluted blood.

To band them from danger, she split the specific six into two varied groups. The first three Kings of Light she named Illyrians. Together they formed the shape-shifting ability to momentarily borrow the form of some of the Goddesses most feared creatures; dragons, beasts and birds. But, as a consequence for their great gift, they sacrificed all magic, and their base form became forever locked between human and animal.

The last three Kings of Light she titled Arian's. They had no extraordinary ability like the Illyrians, however their magic and wisdom grew in strength. They found themselves able to conquer great mysteries and enhance and subdue all elements with the correct training. However, their sacrifice came in their inability to change their shape and so, in time, their people grew envious and ignorant once more.

With the Kings of Light safely protecting a piece of the Light of Radiance, and the possibility of all of them coming together proving improbable and bordering impossible, the Goddess let her spirit become one with the land. The Kings of Light named themselves the Sages of Grace, and the White Bone Palace became a forbidden place of great holy worshipping where no man of either grouping was able to tread.

For a thousand rolling and sublimely peaceful years the White Bone Palace remained undisturbed and tranquil. The six Sages of Grace never returned, and through their bloodline the Light of Radiance was spread in its split state.

But all was not well in those thousand years.

Although the six pieces never fully reunited, three became lost. Wars and plagues and famines and rebellions took their toll, and through it bloodlines were smeared and the Branded were formed. Born to be neither full Illyrians nor Arian's, they held a parent from each and found no place with either. Neither race accepted them as their responsibility, nor wanted them. They had no abilities to change their form. They could not use even the simplest of magic. They were found to be pathetic and weak and were so shunned because of it. However, the Arian's found one good use for the unwanted children of the world. And it is here that our story begins.

As the Legend of the Telling of Time began to fade from memory, the world began to awaken. And it demanded that the youth of the present remembered the ages of yesterday for the beginnings of tomorrow. Else the rivers would run red once more, and all that was lost would come back to forever claim the despondent pieces of the Light of Radiance. But this time, there could be no survivors. And judgement would be cast equally upon them all.

* * *

Prologue for my new fantasy fic. Let me know what you think!

Credit for some of the plot to this story goes to the amazingly fabulous RoseNymph. Thank you so much again!

I would strongly recommend, even though it may shorten my reviews and followers, that if you are following _'My Neko'_, unless you are confident in that plot line, that you do not read this story until I have finished that one. I don't want people getting muddled up with character profiles between the two fic's.

Other than that, please enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Branded Friendship**

The ship rocked leisurely, greeting the waves with a kiss as the foam raced up its side and attempted to tickle the deck. Above the sun scorched them, the bright glare a warming smile that turned deadly if challenged for too long. The sails unfurled and in the delightful breeze the ship stayed to her course; faithful and true.

Upon this voyage, nestled below in a swaying hammock and surrounded by darkness as the stench of sweat and salt water hummed heavily and stuck to the walls relentlessly, was a snoozing figure. Snoring mightily, he rolled over and swatted away the hand that shook his shoulder forcefully, determined to stay in the perfect world of his dreams.

"Terra! Terra, come on! The Captain said we'd be docking in less than an hour!"

The voice was sweet and soft; as gentle as a songbird singing its sweet melody on the evening hour of dusk. The shaking stopped and there was the sound of a large sigh. He felt the hand leave his skin and heard the sound of shuffling beside him.

"It's no good. I can't wake him."

"It's because you're too soft with him, Nami." This voice was different, slightly rougher but still filled with the same warmth. "Here, let me try."

Terra listened to the sound of footsteps, still unwilling to leave the blissful land of sleep. Closing his eyes tighter, he meekly pulled away from the hands that gripped both of his shoulders a little tighter than the figure before.

"OI, TERRA! WAKE UP!"

"AGHH!" Terra yelled, pulling away from the screaming voice directly beside his ear and ripping himself free from the grasp that held him. Losing his balance, he yelped when the hammock he was in tipped, the fabric catching about his midriff and half toppling him out onto the lower deck where his face landed hard against the grimy wood.

He heard the sound of robust laughter and soft giggles echo about him. Opening one eye, he scowled up at the two blondes before him, cursing them softly as he pulled the rest of his body free and sat in a heap on the floor in nothing but his underclothes and the blanket which had fallen with him.

"There, ya see? That did it."

Terra turned to face the speaker, still pressed hard against the floor. The boy that had woken him was seventeen years old, full of energy and the easiest of sarcasm, and brimming with ideas and hope. His eyes were such a deep blue they made the very ocean appear like a thin wading pool, and his blonde spikey hair defied gravity itself.

"You could have just gotten some water or something, Roxas." Terra mumbled, pushing his brown bangs out of his face and yawning mightily as he sat upright.

"On this ship?" Roxas asked, folding his arms across his chest and scoffing. "Fat chance. Now come on, get your lazy butt up already! We gotta get ready to go!"

Ignoring his friend, Terra turned to Namine and raised an eyebrow at the young female. She was petite, friendly, and as peaceful a soul as you could ever wish to meet. Her eyes sparkled like stars and her smile could light up the grumpiest of caves. "Did the Captain really say we had an hour before docking?"

Roxas frowned, tapping his foot lightly on the wood. "Hey! Isn't my word good enough or something?"

Terra sighed, closing his own light blue eyes and smiling slightly. "Roxas, you're paranoia has a habit of getting the best of you at the worst of times. Forgive me for wanting a second opinion."

"It's not paranoia, it's my instinct. And it's saved our lives more than once."

"I never said it didn't. I'd just rather it'd let me have a few more minutes sleep every now and again." Ignoring the young blonde who stuck his tongue out, he turned his attention back to Namine and watched as she smiled between them both. "So, the Captain, does he really want us to get off?"

Inhaling deeply, she nodded and let a small quirky half-smile grace her lips. "I'm afraid so. He said the next port is on the eastern side of Bevyon. He's leaving us there and if we don't go quietly he'll call the guards."

"Bevyon?" Terra asked, itching his head as he wrapped the blanket about his midriff, knotted it, and stood. "But I thought we gave him enough coin to take us to Nelaigha?"

"We did." Roxas grumbled, leaning against a set of heavy crates and staring down at the ships rocking floor. "Thing is, the Captain's a bastard-"

"Roxas!" Namine chastised, forcing him to flinch and shrug his shoulders at her.

Attempting to defend himself, he spoke hurriedly, tripping over a few words as she glared at him. "Well he is! As soon as he found out what we were he wanted shot of us." He grumbled something inaudible under his breath that Terra caught, surprising the older male slightly as he raised an eyebrow down at his young friend.

"Still, that doesn't mean you have to call him such a wicked name. Think about it, Roxas. You wouldn't like it if people called us such a horrible name-"

"People do call us horrible names, Nami." Roxas groaned, pushing away from where he had been leaning and sighing. "I'm going up on deck for a little while. Come get me when you're both ready?"

"Sure…" Terra said, watching as Roxas nodded before he walked briskly passed the loaded barrels that were secured by rope and ran up the steps that led up to the sunshine outside two at a time. Terra watched the empty space where his friend had been for a little while, his smile disappearing to be replaced by a sunken frown.

"Terra…you okay?"

"Hm?" Turning back to Namine, he placed a smile back on his lips and nodded, quickly attempting to put her mind at ease. "Oh, yeah, of course. Just thinking is all."

"Oh…" Namine let her eyes fall down to the deck, bringing her hands in front of her where she played with them idly.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

Namine frowned, her hands still in front of her as she nodded. "Yeah, just a little worried."

Terra smiled and walked forwards, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. Her eyes came up to meet his and a smile stretched thinly across her young face. "Don't be." Terra mumbled, pulling her in for a strong hug and laughing when she squeezed him tight, her small arms wrapped about his broad toned chest. "Just remember, as long as we're together, nothing can get us."

"But, Terra, I have such a bad feeling about this place. We can't dock in Bevyon. Something bad will happen if we do. I just know it."

He pulled her away from him slowly, bending slightly to be on a level with her as he held her at arm's length and spoke clearly. "Namine, something bad happens everywhere we go. But don't worry. We'll be fine. I promise you."

"But-"

"It's okay, Namine. Trust me, everything will be fine. Go on, you'd best go make sure you've got everything before we leave. No point in leaving anything behind, right?"

She nodded slowly and he released her, watching as she left reluctantly and headed up the steps. When her small frame disappeared he let out a sigh and began to collect up his clothes from where they lay strewn across the floor. He understand Namine's fear, and he comprehended Roxas' anger. They had been running since they had first met six years ago, back when they had been eight; not three. But they were all that remained, and he would fight to keep them through it even if it broke every bone in his body.

Letting the blanket drop from his waist, he pulled on the baggy beige pants with the strong creases and lined pockets, buttoning the top and frowning when they hung off his waist. He was thin, he knew it, but with them being what they were it had been hard for them to secure a decent living. Especially since they were always on the run. Pulling on his worn leather boots, he tied them tightly and tucked the hem of his trousers deep into the leather.

Picking up his belt from the floor, he tied it about his waist, the thick folds of rough black wool knotting in the centre and dangling before him unevenly. It was shabby and mismatched, but it helped him keep his pants up and his blush away. The next item he picked up was a skin tight, black, sleeveless shirt that stuck to his frame and showed off the muscles that lined his stomach and chest. Across it he settled a pair of leather straps that crossed his torso in an 'X' shape and successfully held his scabbard to his back. A quick fishing of the deck and he found his steel greatsword. Running his finger along the dull edge, he made a mental note to make sure he borrowed the whet stone from Roxas the next time they managed to settle down in peace for a night, and placed it in its scabbard upon his back.

The last items to be picked up were the gardbrace and rerebrace that would hide his left arm from the world's judgemental gaze. The iron was dinted from previous scrapes they had all encountered, and it could do with replacing. But for now it would have to do. Looking left, he caught his mark with the corner of his eyes, feeling disgust well up inside himself for his very being and birth. Along his left arm, coated black like a snake and jagged like the edge of a knife, was his Branded mark. The mark that labelled him the weak link of the world and demanded he be cast out from every community. It was for this reason they had been running. And it was for this reason they would forever run.

Tearing his eyes away from it, he listened to the metal clink as his right arm instinctively placed the steel over the mark; hiding it from human eyes. Securing it in place with more leather straps, he made sure it was secure and tight before he gave the small dinky space he had been given as a sleeping quarter one last sweep. There was nothing valuable he owned. It would only cause more trouble if they were ever caught and he had a rare or precious item on his person, and he couldn't jeopardise the others like that.

Satisfied that he had left nothing behind, he made his way towards the steps where the sun was creeping down and into the dinky confinement of below. As he walked up them, one at a time, he heard the steps groan, and when the sunlight hit him he felt like groaning with them. Shielding his eyes from the intense glare of the sun, he listened as the sounds of sailors heaving loads and fighting the sea with rope and sail rang out. Somewhere on his left a seagull screeched above before the roar of the sea drowned it out.

He embraced the wind when it raced against him and drenched his senses with the scent of salt, cleansing his nostrils as he sighed. For a moment he relished in the freedom the sea brought him before he remembered that the sea, just like the land, was casting them out in shadow. Not wanting to be a part of their cursed lives.

Betwixt the chaos and madness of the sailors that ran about the deck in a frenzied commotion, Terra spotted Roxas on the starboard side of the boat. He was leaning heavily against the wood, his hair blown back slightly by the breeze as he stared out unforgivingly at the growing land that skulked ever closer. Taking a deep breath, Terra made his way over, ducking under men that moved heavily loaded beams and sidestepping out of the way of rolling barrels as he jumped over the roles of rope that lay scattered on the deck by the bow of the ship.

Finally, after a small amount of exercise avoiding the dangers of the ship, he made it to his friend. He looked down on the troubled blonde, taking into account every small detail. Roxas always looked the same. His boots were scuffed at the back from where he dragged his feet, his dark black pants were adorned with belts and straps of all shapes and sizes, and even Terra wasn't sure what some of them were for. In between the brown straps were a pair of rusted metal chains, one on either hip, and from them dangled two blades – both of them steel. His shirt was loose and baggy, folding over his belts and draping over the hilt of his swords whilst a jacket that was black on the back and white on the short sleeves and front lay open and blowing in the wind where it fluttered against his back. The collar of the jacket was always up, and Terra knew it was to hide the Branded mark that extended from the bottom of the blondes neck down to the bottom of his back. No matter the weather, no matter the heat, Roxas never took his jacket off or lowered his collar because they couldn't afford to get caught.

Finally, the last items to adorn his friend were his fingerless gloves, the right one white and the left one black, and the black stud earing that pierced his left ear. The attire was, in every respect, odd, but Roxas had chosen it and he wouldn't exchange it for anything less noticeable. Terra had tried, and failed, in getting Roxas to swap his clothes, and the blonde had refused to budge.

"You're staring." Roxas mumbled, smirking slightly as Terra shook his head and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry…just thinking. You sure you won't change your clothes? I mean, if we can spot you a mile away I'm sure the guards can too-"

"It's fine, Terra." Roxas pulled away from where he had been leaning against the ship and turned to smile up at his friend. "I can handle myself, remember?"

Terra frowned, knowing exactly what Roxas meant. "Yeah, I remember. And I also remember having to sit up with you for three nights straight while you dipped in and out of a fever and Namine cried her heart out."

Roxas rolled his eyes, turning back to the ocean. "You both worry too much. Back then I was just a kid. I didn't know what I was doing. But now…" He looked down at his gloved hands and smiled confidently. "Now I think I can handle it. I think I can control it-"

"Roxas, this isn't some toy you're playing with here. People could get hurt. We could get hurt. It's not normal! Not for anybody, let alone a Branded!" He hissed the last part, conscience of just how many sailors were passing them by. At his friend's stubborn glare he sighed and turned, leaning back against the wood of the edge of the boat with his elbows sticking over the side so he could keep an eye on the strangers that passed them, his eyes glaring at every sailor dangerously. "I'm only looking out for you."

"I know… but I want more, Terra. I'm tired of running. Just think, if people saw what we could do, that we aren't just useless like everybody says, we could change everything-"

"Roxas, you aren't thinking straight. I think the sea air's finally got to your head." Terra laughed, poking Roxas' head and chuckling when the blonde swatted his hand away lazily. "Oh come on, Rox. You can't be serious?" When the blonde never answered Terra groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the budding of their frequent argument stem once more. "Roxas, how many times do I have to tell you? We can't save them-"

"Why can't we? We're strong-"

"Not strong enough to take on the entire army of a country! Damn it all to hell, Roxas, you'd have us all thrown into slavery with you-"

"I'd never drag you and Namine into it. But I have to try. I can't just sit by and watch as more people marked as Branded's get sold around the world."

A silence settled between them for a while, the seas soft spittle drenching both of them lightly before Terra spoke. His voice was stern but soft, both from exhaustion on the topic and the exhaustion of his nerves on the subject. "Roxas, we're a family. If you went off and got caught and sold into slavery, we'd be forced to follow… and where would that leave us? They'd split us up for sure. I'd go to a nice coal mine on the far east side of Al'Pevronai, you'd probably get shipped up to the North as some fat greedy man's pet, and Namine…" he stopped for a moment and checked she wasn't around before he spoke once more, watching as Roxas turned his head away from him. "Well, we've both seen the breeding camps, Roxas. She wouldn't last five minutes in there."

"I'd die before I saw her in one of those." Roxas growled, turning to Terra with fire in his eyes. "But I can't just watch as more people like us get shipped away and sold. It isn't right! We have to do something."

"Roxas-"

"Remember all those years ago when we were being chased through the chasms in Deren?" He waited for Terra to nod before he continued. "You promised me when we came across that camp that we'd do something to help them. To help the others like us." He turned to face Terra, his eyes filled with confusion and hurt. "When did things change?"

"Things never changed, Roxas. We just have more than our own responsibility now. I can handle getting caught, and I know you could too. But I don't think it's fair to drag Namine into any of this, Roxas. It's not fair and it's not right. Until she's safe and happy, I think our wishes are going to have to go on the backburner." When Roxas lowered his gaze down to the floor he sighed and spoke again. "She's family now, Rox. Branded stick together, remember?"

"What are you two whispering about?"

They both turned at the sound of the gentle voice, both bringing friendly smiles up when they glanced at Namine as she stared between them both suspiciously with a wondering smile. She hadn't changed from the last time they had seen her. Her blonde hair was tied loosely back with a white strip of ribbon; a few of the shorter bangs laying complacently against her face. Her choice of dress was a long white flowing dress that Namine had ripped up the side and cut along the bottom to make it easier for running. Underneath where a pair of dark blue shorts with several looping straps that held nothing to them whilst her high leather boots rested just below her knees. She placed her hands on her hips, her left wrist adorned with a slight silver bracelet she had owned since birth and a thick bout of ribbon that intertwined and concealed both the flesh and the black Branded mark that stained her wrist.

"Come on, spill it!" She giggled, walking up between them when they both looked at each other and neither answered. Leaning against the ship, she looked out at the ocean. "Fine, keep your secrets…."

"Namine…"

"Isn't the ocean beautiful?" Namine asked, cutting across Terra and looking on with hope. "Whenever I see it, I feel free…don't you?"

"Because of the ocean?" Roxas asked, unsure of what Namine was getting at. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he frowned in concern. "Nami, you feeling okay? You sound deluded."

She brought her hand up to rest across his own and her smile weakened. "Can't a deluded person have dreams? Sometimes I wonder, when I look out over the ocean, if the Illyrians and the Arian's…if they'll ever come to see us the way we see them." Neither Terra nor Roxas answered. Instead they found themselves lost in her words as she continued, her voice free amongst the waves of the sea.

"When I hear of the Arian's and the Illyrian's…I feel fear, rage and hate. It frightens me to feel such things. But their actions… the way they see us, as if we're nothing but a waste of the air they breathe, I can't help it."

"Namine-" Roxas started, feeling the hand over his own squeeze down hard as she closed her eyes and her voice became a faint whisper.

"All of the pain. All of the hurt and the design of the two perfect races... They see us as flaws in that design and believe us to be less humane that the most basic of creatures. Just because we can't use magic and we can't change our form. Just because we're different. I want…I want them to understand, just for a little while. If they could see what they're doing they could stop all of the pain. We could rewrite the reoccurring path of history."

Terra sighed, looking down on her as she cast her gaze outwards to the growing landmass. "Great, you're starting to sound like Roxas too."

"Roxas?" Namine asked, feeling the hand on her shoulder retreat as she turned to look at the blonde behind her. "You…feel the same?"

Shrugging, Roxas gave his answer and avoided the frown on Terra's brow. "For as long as I can remember. I think it's wrong what they're doing to us. What they have done to us. I think it's time we paid them back in kind."

"Oh, I don't want to hurt the Arian's or the Illyrian's. Just free the others like us. That way we could show them that we're not all weak. That we can be strong if we stick together-"

"Do you both have any idea how ludicrous you sound?" Terra asked, raising an eyebrow as they both turned to him. "Look, an entire market has been made around slavery, and it comes at the suffering of our race, yes, but there's no way to change things. Take this city for example." He cast his hand over the upcoming land. "I've been here before – long before I met either of you two. It's one of the biggest farming factories for the sorting of Branded's. There have been hundreds of attempts to free the people inside in the hope that it would spark a revolt. It's never happened. It never will happen. Hundreds and thousands have tried. I don't think three of us are going to make a difference here. Not without help anyway."

"I think it's at least worth a try." Roxas growled, looking out over the sea once more.

"Think for a moment, Roxas. There's more than just your freedom at stake here; there's your life too."

"I think it's worth a shot too." Namine spoke up, surprising both males and herself. Looking up, she caught Terra's gaze and placed her hand over her heart, rubbing the hidden Branded mark anxiously. "I know you're afraid, Terra, and we are too. But this is about more than just our freedom and our lives. This is about the freedom and the lives of our entire race. We can finally break away the chains of those that hold us down. We would be free to settle and we wouldn't have to run anymore! I think three lives is a small price to pay for a chance at freedom and equality."

Terra thought hard for a moment, weighing up the costs and risks against the potential benefits before he turned to glance over Namine's head and caught Roxas' stare. "You feel the same way too?"

"I always did."

Terra nodded his head, smiling slightly. "Alright, let's go for it."

"You mean it?!" Namine asked, catching Terra's smile before she leapt forwards and hugged him about his midriff once more, squeezing him tight and laughing when he hugged back. Terra held on tight, holding his hand out and flexing his fingers as an indicator to Roxas to join in.

The stubborn blonde held his ground, shaking his head and pulling back slightly. "No thanks, hugs and me don't bode well."

"Stop being awkward, Roxas!" Terra laughed, reaching further forward and grabbing the blonde by the front of his baggy shirt, pulling him closer and wrapping his arm about him strongly. Roxas grumbled, attempting to escape as Namine laughed in the centre of their small odd band.

"Er-hem."

They split apart almost instantly at the sound of the coughing. Terra released Roxas, watching as the blonde staggered forwards a little and choked, rubbing his throat and glaring softly whilst Namine pulled away and stood sternly, all of the warmth gone from her body. The Arian Captain stood before them, his cap held in his hands as he looked somewhat ashamed of himself.

When he spoke his accent was thick and heavy, filled with the passing's of a thousand journeys. "I am sorry to have to bring this up at such an inconvenient moment. But we will be docking in less than twenty minutes…because of what you are-"

"Because of _who _we are." Roxas growled, ignoring the warning glare Terra gave him that silently chastised him to be quiet. Namine stepped back a little, her hands reaching out to grab the palms of both of her non-blood brothers.

The Captain exhaled heavily, his eyes becoming slightly darker as he fitted his cap to his head sternly. "Because of whatever you may be I must ask you to leave as soon as we make port. I have nothing against you Branded, but I'm not having my trade cancelled for the harbouring of illegal substances-"

"_Substances!"_ Namine asked, her heart crushed as she squeezed Terra's hand a little tighter.

Stepping forwards, Terra dwarfed the small man before him. Although the Captain was stocky and well-built for an Arain, Terra had inherited most of his blood from the Illyrian side of his family, and his frame put the man before him to shame. "Thank you for taking us this far. We understand your predicament and we will leave your boat as soon as we dock in the harbour. We will cause no trouble to you or your men and all trace of us will leave your ship as we depart. You have my word."

The Captain gave a brisk laugh, shaking his head and grunting as he eyes Terra up and down. "The word of a Branded. Now there's something I have yet to see be kept. Alright, fair play to you Branded. If you leave my ship quietly with little fuss I'll 'forget' to alert the authorities of your arrival. Consider it a fair trade."

The Captain turned to leave, prepared to bark orders to his men before Roxas stepped forwards, his fists clenched tightly. "That's it? You only took us half the way! You should give us half our coin back if this is a damn fair trade."

The Captain turned, a rough grin on his lips. "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant a fair trade for you Branded." His smile dropped and he looked them up and down once more. "Be grateful we let you live. I normally order for scum to be scraped of my ship as soon as it is found."

Roxas reached for the swords on his belts, about to rip them free before Terra reached his hand across Namine and placed it against Roxas' chest, effectively stopping him. Roxas looked up at him, caught the stern shake of his head, and begrudgingly released his blades. Turning back to the Captain, Terra addressed the man smoothly.

"Thank you. We understand the situation we put you in and we're sorry for it."

The Captain never answered. Instead he turned hot on his heels and left, muttering under his breath as he went. As soon as the man was out of earshot Roxas turned to Terra, his eyes alight with rage.

"What the hell?! You just let us get swindled by that fat, ignorant-"

"Roxas, there are over thirty sailors on this ship and we are less than twenty minutes from the port where thousands of Arian's would cry for our blood and send us off to the factory for sorting. Even if we slay him for his harsh tongue, an act that would make us no better than them, we would have to deal with his crew. And if we did finish them all of, we'd still have to turn the ship around and avoid port for the next six days whilst we make our way up river. There aren't enough supplies on this ship for a journey like that. Sometimes it's better to hold your tongue, especially if you wanna live long enough to devise a plan to set that little liberation idea of yours into motion."

Roxas grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and sighing. "I suppose…"

"But, Terra," Namine looked up and caught the eyes of her oldest companion, "we haven't got any more money. How are we going to eat? Where are we going to sleep?"

"Well, Roxas was telling me earlier about how confident he was feeling in his abilities." Terra smirked, watching as Namine turned to the young blonde and Roxas shook his head stubbornly. "Maybe, if we ask him really nicely, he'll help us make a few honest coins"

"Uh-uh. No way, Terra. I am not using my magic to perform for a bunch of slave owners again! Not a chance in hell!"

"Oh come on, Roxas. If you did a small street performance they wouldn't think we were Branded because Branded aren't supposed to use magic, remember? And the extra coin could go to getting a room close to the factory and helping equip us for everything we have to do."

Roxas glared at him. "No."

"Please, Roxas." Namine whined, her voice small and frail as she tugged on the sleeve of his jacket and put on her saddest eyes. "For me?"

Roxas closed his eyes, refusing to fall for the trick as he shook his head roughly. "No. No. No."

There was silence for a few seconds, and Roxas foolishly peeked an eye open to glance down at his young adopted sister. His heart broke instantly and shame swamped him at her sad dejected look and broken eyes.

Inhaling deeply, he let out a sigh and felt his shoulders slump. "Fine…one act. That's it."

Namine swamped him, holding on tight despite him protesting through a squeaky voice about crushed bones and awkwardness. Terra gave a soft chuckle, watching as Roxas attempted to pry Namine away gently and only succeeding in tightening her grip.

Looking up and across from him, he folded his arms and glared at the Captain that stared at them from the opposite side of the deck. He wasn't certain of any of what was to happen within the next few days, but he wouldn't allow them to be split up. That much was certain. But he remembered his and Namine's conversation from before. Something was wrong with the wind; the air felt too tight and strong. Something, he knew, was about to go drastically wrong.

* * *

I know, quite an odd bunch of friends. :) but I like them. Anyway, any questions just PM and ask, and hopefully you all enjoyed. I will proofread in morning when I get time

Forgot to mention in the last chapter - Main pairings are akuroku, soriku, zemyx, and others.

**Stalker - Thank you! I'm really glad you're excited and hopefully you'll enjoy it enough to keep reading to the point where Axel turns up lol (Like two chapters away, max) Cheers for the review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Empty By The Light**

The docks of the city of Bre'Ren were teeming with life. Market stalls clustered the area, merchants called to each other with bubbling laughter and slicing smiles as they traded items, and the thicket of people moving in a mass wave in one direction down the cobbled pier was hypnotic. The din was deafening; the swarm chaotic.

Bringing his boat, '_The Bay's Bitch'_, up to the dock, the captain barked commands to his sailors. A plank was thrown down to bridge the gap between the dock and the ship, and instantly sailors began rolling barrels of cargo down to the shore. The sooner their loot was sold, the sooner their pockets would be lined with silver, and the sooner they could drink themselves into oblivion in the filthiest bar they could find. That was all the motivation they required.

With gleaming hawk-eyes, the captain watched his men unload his cargo. From the deck, he swept an eye across the pier, then up at his ship's dirty sales, before they finally settled upon his three unwelcome guests. With a gruesome smile, he watched the trio approach.

"'E'ar! I kept my end of this little deal, let's see you Branded do the same, eh? I want no trouble. I've been fair enough with ya, now ger off my boat!"

With a small "thank you", Namine was the first to leave the ship. Walking down the plank with gentle footsteps, she waited at the bottom for her friends with the softest of smiles. Following her, stomping across the plank with a venomous glare in the captain's direction, was Roxas. With his hands resting on the hilt of his swords, he waited beside Namine, taking interest in the market's inhabitants.

Last to leave was Terra. With his arms folded, he kept the captain's strong stare and held it. Unflinching, he spoke with a cold tongue. "You know, we aren't all that bad. If you would just give us a chance you'd see it. You wouldn't begrudge your fellow man the right to pass in freedom, would you? So why us?"

The captain hocked back a gulped ball of green spit and spat it overboard. "Do I look stupid, boy? 'S'more than me life's worth. An' besides, everyone knows you Branded's ain't got souls." He smiled wickedly and turned his back on Terra. "Ger off my boat!"

Biting his tongue to stop himself from answering, Terra clenched his fists and jumped from the boat to the docks. Straightening up, he headed towards the market, knowing his two blonde companions would follow him. As he walked, he felt Namine sidle up beside him, clinging close to him. Her wary eyes glanced out into the crowd were the hungry eyes of greasy men looked her up and down like a piece of meat. Bashfully, she lowered her eyes to the floor in fear.

"Terra…what now?"

Terra spoke in a low tone despite the comfort of the din. It was all Namine could do to hear him, even though he was standing beside her. "Seeing as you two are adamant on starting this liberation front, I suggest we start there…" he trailed off, his eyes up and searching the crowd. Gently, he placed his arm about Namine's shoulders and pulled her to his side. "Stay close, Namine."

"What-"

"Roxas, do you see them?" Terra cut across her, turning to watch the young blond striding on Namine's other side.

With his eyes straight ahead, Roxas refused to flinch. A frown set itself tight across his face as he sandwiched Namine between them. "I see 'em."

"See what?" Namine asked, looking between them both as they continued to make their way through the overcrowded market.

"I count four. How many?"

"Six," Roxas answered promptly. "Two sword, one mage, three lance. They're following us."

"Who's following us?" Namine snapped sternly, desperate for an answer.

"Soldiers, Nami," Terra answered, catching sight of one of the sword-wielding soldiers on their right by the back of a market stall. "That rotten captain was never going to keep his word."

"But he promised!"

"Promises mean nothing to the people here, Namine." Terra whispered, his stern gaze following the soldier following them. "If they've seen us it won't be long before the Captain of the Guard is called. There's going to be too many to take on. Roxas, I need a distraction. Can you-"

"No problem," Roxas muttered. Slowing his pace, he began to fade away from his friends, drifting back into the crowd as people barged past him and muttered curses at him for slowing them down.

Namine glanced over her shoulder to where Roxas was slowly disappearing from her view as Terra held her close to him. "Terra, Roxas is-"

"He'll be okay, Nami. I promise, he won't hurt any of them."

"But what if he gets hurt?!"

"He'll be okay, Namine."

"But if they're following us we should be sticking together! They'll want us to split up!"

"Exactly, they'll be expecting it. Trust me, Namine. I know what I'm doing."

"Terra…"

"Just stay close, Namine." He offered her a reassuring smile. "I'll protect you."

Behind them, Roxas had lost sight of his friends. He had all but stopped walking, and the bumps and bruises his shoulders were taking from the knocks as people passed were becoming more frequent. His heartbeat became erratic, skyrocketing out of control. His mouth turned dry and he couldn't gather the spit to swallow as he closed his eyes tight. He needed to calm down. If he was to concentrate, he had to stop and think. Deep breaths. That's what he needed; deep breaths.

The sound of screams replaced the din of chattering people. Somewhere someone was crying. Shouts echoed over the sky and the air became harder to breathe as he felt something sharp pressed at the base of his throat. His hands clenched tightly, gathering the swarm of heated energy he knew he would need.

"You! Branded! Put your hands were we can see 'em!"

Roxas let a thin smile brush his lips. Opening his eyes, he wasn't surprised to find the steel blade inches from his face. Following it up, he caught sight of the man holding the sword. Dressed in crimson and white, he was a soldier of the great Bevyon army, but he was still a rookie. The blade at his throat alerted him of the other sword-wielder by his side. At his back steel picked at his lower back, assuring him that he was trapped in by the lance behind him. On diagonal slants adjacent to him, the other two lance officials waited with their weapons drawn, and beside them, dressed completely in orange, red and black, was the fire mage.

"I said put your hands were we can see them, Branded scum!"

With a smile still set across his lips, Roxas slowly began to raise his arms upwards. Resting them on the back of his head, he could feel the burning build-up of raw energy itching at his palms. It burned slightly, but at the same time it tickled, begging for release.

With his hands safely out of the way, the soldier leaned in to undue Roxas' swords. Wary of Roxas' smile, his fingers brushed at the latch of the metal hoops, almost undoing them, preparing to click them…

He was completely unprepared for the attack.

With his hands still raised behind his head, Roxas felt the burning light energy escape his hands in a blinding torrent. The attack was not meant to harm, only to disable. And it worked. The soldiers cowered, covering their eyes to shield themselves from the bright, burning light… and Roxas seized his opportunity.

With the soldier still bent to undue his belt, frozen in time as if paralysed, he brought his knee up in a sickening _crack_ against the man's face. He felt the blood spurt against him and heard the man land with a _thud_. Reaching down with lightning-quick reflexes, Roxas withdrew his blades and sliced them upwards and outwards, battering the sword away from his throat and ducking under the lances aimed at his face. Swerving away from the guards, he felt the light fade and knew the soldiers were recovering from their shock. One of the lance soldiers thrust outwards, almost catching him in the arm, but at the last minute Roxas ducked away and swept sideways, kicking the man forwards from behind and listening to the sickening squelch of him piercing himself on the opposite soldiers weapon.

But the light magic was fading fast. Unprepared to fight the soldiers, knowing more was coming, Roxas ran.

Sprinting left, he headed out of the main trafficking area and darted down a narrow nest of allies that clustered together. Behind him the shouts of the soldiers being revitalised chorused over the sky followed by the mysterious incantation from the mage.

Roxas cursed. He had forgotten about the mage. He should have dealt with that problem first. Tackled the rest afterwards.

Berating himself, he broke left down a series of intertwining bends before a roar bellowed out behind him. The sound of the soldiers fell silent, and Roxas slowed ever so slightly to get a decent look behind him.

From around the bend came the _Scenth_; a beast conjured by fire majors. Made of flame and ash, spitting molten lava and scorching the ground with its four makeshift paws, it was truly a beast from Hell. Horned, jagged, the blacks of its teeth were red-hot coals, and the whites of its eyes were blazing. Catching sight of Roxas, it held no fear as it roared to the air once more and began to tear up the stone and rubble in its attempt to reach him and tear him apart.

Gulping, cursing harder under his breath, Roxas sprinted for the end of the alleyway. He had to lose the beast. Behind him, he could hear the flames circulating inside its fiery body. It was going to catch him. There was no way he could outrun it. Outsmart it? No. There was no way to trick magic. But he could perhaps misdirect it. The teeming streets and twisting bends were more than enough for the creature to get lost in…but it was a risk. If he could get it out into the open, out where he could see it, with enough space and enough time he could fight it. He had his swords! But he was exhausted. The use of magic was definitely taking its toll on his frame.

Banking left, he knew what he had to do. Catching the brickwork with his palm, he hissed at the graze when he slipped and darted forwards once more. Behind him the beast roared, and as he ran Roxas grabbed things lining the isle of the alleyway: carts, boxes, barrels, crates, anything to slow down the ferocious beast that chased him like a deluded hound.

It didn't work.

Forced into a last resort, Roxas feigned left and bolted right. But the _Scenth_ was too smart. Darting after him, it chased him back out into the open. Back out into the empty market streets were Roxas felt trapped.

Out in the evacuated square, there was no Terra or Namine. There was no crowd to blend into, nor any obstacles he could throw in the _Scenth_'s path. Panting, his breathing ragged, Roxas' mind began to panic. He wasn't strong enough to take on a whole _Scenth_ by himself. But there was nobody to help, nowhere to run to, and no place to hide.

Still sprinting, the _Scenth_ hot on his heels, Roxas stared ahead and felt his heart sink. Lining the exit he had been hoping so desperately for was the Captain of the Guard and a score of soldiers. The soldiers bent to one knee, their lances held firmly in front of them to skewer Roxas if he tried to pass. Centred in the middle, atop a broad white charger and dressed in golden-plate armour, was the Captain of the Guard, sword in hand.

Struggling, the breaths coming to him as if through shattered remnants of glass, his shoulders heaving and his chest soaked with sweat from the run, Roxas continued to sprint towards them. He had no choice. The _Scenth_ was right behind him. Caught between the two he chose the lesser of two evils, sprinting for the Captain of the Guard.

He was only a few feet away when he clenched his hands and felt the same burning sensation gnaw at him. His breaths were so loud he could hear them, his legs so weak he could feel them shaking, but he couldn't give up. The Captain of the Guard smirked wickedly, raising his sword high into the air as Roxas approached. It wouldn't be long now before the blade would slice downwards and straight through his neck. Roxas knew it. He had to time it just right.

He was five feet away… four… three…two…

The sword began to strike its way downwards and in a fit of desperation Roxas scrunched his eyes closed and released the light magic from his palm. The market was flooded with blinding darkness once more, but Roxas could still see through his own magic clearly. Sidestepping the swiping sword, he saw the charger rear up onto its hind quarters and ducked beneath it. Sliding underneath the chargers belly, he scraped along his left side, wincing as the concrete flaked against his skin.

Behind him the screech of the _Scenth_ was clear. Without hesitation Roxas jumped up and ran. Behind him he heard the charger fall with a thundering _crash_ and the Captain of the Guard screamed as his leg was broken beneath the charger's weight. The light began to fade once more, and as colour returned to the world so too did the madness.

Sprinting into another collection of split alleyways, Roxas glanced back over his shoulders to spy the _Scenth _hot on his heels like a deranged hound. The roar and spit of flames flickering from its fiery hide was a crackling hiss in Roxas' ears. He had to lose it!

In a desperate attempt to shake away the _Scenth _that was snapping it's blitzing jaws at his heels, Roxas sprinted down a narrow alley that was barely large enough for him to run down. The cobbled streets clattered under his feet, and he could hear the soldiers crying for his blood further back. Daring to chance another glance back at the _Scenth_, Roxas cursed to see it leap upwards, latching its claws to the left of the enclosed buildings and dragging itself along. Like a fiery breeze, it overtook the stone and ran mere inches behind Roxas, almost catching him. Its claws caught the concrete and battered it behind it, splattering stone against the ground as it chattered its jaws like a clicking tongue.

Inhaling deeply like a hissing viper, his lungs burning with every breath, Roxas felt his legs wobble beneath him. His chest was ragged, the oxygen like sharp glass, and at the corners of his visions cracked the faintest of black spots. He couldn't keep the pace up. He couldn't keep running. Seeing the end of the alleyway and the circular bend with the ornate fountain, he decided to make his stance there. If he was lucky he could make it to the water, all he had to do was make it that extra stretch.

He was almost there…

So close...

Darting out of the narrow alleyway, he yelped when something hard grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, tightening about his collar. With one violent tug he was thrown right and down to the floor. The wind knocked out of him, Roxas winced, his hands automatically going to his swords. Growling, he opened his eyes venomously, but stilled in shock to find Terra waiting with his head peering slightly behind the wall, his greatsword in hand.

The _Scenth_ screeched its metallic roar and leapt from the wall, its claws of flames and fiery fangs outstretched. But Terra was too fast.

With a ferocious shout he brought his greatsword up in an enigmatic swing, catching the beast just beneath the jaw. Splitting its neck, he physically struggled to keep the _Scenth_ off the ground. His arms shaking, he ground his teeth together hard, his brow tightly knotted as his forehead gleamed with sweat.

The _Scenth_ bled molten embers from the gash in its throat, whimpering and wincing with the cackling heat of spitting embers. The smouldering whites of its eyes dimmed and it spat black coals out onto the ground where they began to dissolve through the stone from the heat. It whined one last time before the rotating flames that made up its body began to slowly vaporise. The last of the bloody embers dripped to the floor, and where the _Scenth _had once stood now lingered a thick steamy mist.

Gasping for air, Terra brought his greatsword up to rest on his shoulder. Brushing his fringe from his eyes, he turned to where Roxas lay staring at the mist and heaved a heavy breath. Swallowing back the spit in his mouth, he held his hand out. "You okay?"

Nodding numbly, Roxas took the hand gratefully. "Yeah…I think."

Terra pulled him to his feet with a grunt. Carefully he steadied a teetering Roxas against the wall. For a second both of them just stood in silence, trying to catch their breath as it eluded them. Closing his eyes, Roxas leaned his head back against the wall, attempting to calm his racing chest and trembling legs.

"I didn't think _Scenth_s went down that easily…" he mumbled, peeking an eye open at Terra.

"They don't." The brunette smiled, motioning with a nod of his head back towards the greatsword slung over his shoulder. "But a water-encrusted sword sure does help."

Roxas squinted, watching as the droplets of water fell from the edge of the sword before a laugh escaped him. "You dunked it in the fountain?"

"You see any other water around here?"

"How d'you know it'd work?"

"Didn't," Terra answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I couldn't let that thing get you, could I?"

Roxas shook his head, his hands on his knees in an attempt to stop them trembling. "I couldn't shake it. Kept tryin', but just couldn't get rid of it."

Terra let his smile fall. Walking forwards, he placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder and shook it slightly, bringing azure eyes up to him. "It's not your fault. When you said you saw a mage I didn't think you meant a Class Three. I should never have left you with that."

This time it was Roxas' turn to shrug. "Hey, I didn't even know it was a Class Three until that _thing_ started chasing me…and besides, you had to get Namine out of the way, right?"

Terra's smile was small. "Right."

There was a silence as Roxas glanced about the abandoned alley with the small fountain. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"I had to leave her with a friend while I came back for you."

"With a friend?" Roxas straightened up and scoffed, leaning against the wall for balance. "Branded don't have friends, Terra. C'mon, where'd you put her?"

A frown settled itself on Terra's face. "Like I said, she's with a friend."

"This way!"

"Over here!"

"They ran by the fountain!"

"One Hundred marks to the man that can bring me the mage!"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the sounds of the soldiers racing up the alley towards them. The sounds of thundering feet was almost as bad as the _Scenth_'s screech.

"We have to move." Terra whispered, his eyes set on the alley, his mouth a hard frown. "Do you think you can manage?"

A groan passed Roxas' lips. He was exhausted, and so tired of running. His legs hurt. His head hurt. All he wanted to do was sleep. He glanced up to Terra, saying nothing, and Terra understood instantly.

Reaching forwards, Terra grasped Roxas' wrist firmly. "Just stay close," he mumbled, "and try to keep up."

With a nod from Roxas, Terra sprinted in the opposite direction of the gathering guards. Roxas lagged behind him, struggling to maintain his speed on wobbly legs, but Terra couldn't afford for them to stop. Holding on tighter, he picked up the pace and became enwrapped in the twist of turnings.

He knew exactly where he was heading.

* * *

Roxas was lost. Utterly and totally lost.

Terra had led him far away from the alleyways and the screams of the soldiers; out into the centre of the city. Too tired to question his friend's motives, Roxas had obediently let himself be dragged behind. But now he couldn't help but wonder at his surroundings.

They moved as if they were in a completely different world. The sky above was grey, rumbling with thunder, and the buildings, or what was left of them, were nothing more than scorched scaffoldings. The location was empty, surrounded by fields on two sides and a cluster of intertwined bends in the centre. A plaza rested before the fields, opposite it more houses and shops, with people moving by as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The slightest flecks of drizzle had begun to make its way down, and shadows were beginning to criss-cross beneath the sky. Darkness was fast approaching, and there was still a manhunt for the three Brandeds running about the city.

Leading Roxas up through the back entrances, crouched low against the fields, Terra approached one of the few buildings that still had rooftops. The bottom had been burned away so people could see straight through, but the second and third floor was still standing high above the beams. Checking it was safe to approach the building, Terra left the safety of the field's shadow.

Carefully he stepped out onto the rocky road, hesitant. He bit at the inside of his cheek, looking left and right before stepping under the arch of the building's frame. Still crouched low, he waited for a moment to see if he would be attacked. When none came, he beckoned Roxas over with a wave of his hand.

With practiced caution, crouched like his friend, Roxas approached, his eyes drooping heavily as he stifled a yawn. Stopping beside Terra, he went to speak before his friend shook his head, a finger on his lips. Terra pointed upwards, then over to where the beams slid against each other in a parallel swerve.

Catching his drift, Roxas nodded. Sidling over to the scaffolding, he gave the area a quick glance to check it was safe before he began climbing. He struggled for a foothold through the rain, but once he had it the climb was easy. Shimmying up to the second floor, he grunted as he pulled himself across to where the wooden beams creaked dangerously. Testing his weight first, he smiled when it held firm and hefted himself up completely. With a grunt he waited momentarily, still fighting for every breath, before he moved over to where Terra was waiting patiently.

Hooking his legs beneath a fallen metal beam, Roxas laid on his back before pushing himself over the side, his arms dangling over the edge. Grasping downwards, he clamped his hands tight about Terra's, grateful his friend had the savvy to jump.

Pulling him up was challenging. Muttering blasphemy to the Heavens, Roxas ground his teeth together and pulled his friend up onto the safety of the second floor. Crumpled in a heap on the wooden beams, they stayed in silence for a moment, both drenched and both panting.

"Terra…" he paused for breath, sitting up a little straighter and leaning against a fallen beam. There was a hole in the roof and some of the rain leaked on him, but he didn't mind. "Why did you bring me here? Where's Namine?"

Terra pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, catching his sneeze and shuddering. "I brought you here because it's safe."

"Safe?" Roxas frowned and looked down over the open beams. "We're sitting ducks here! The soldiers are still looking for us and there's a hole! Plus, there's people just across the way."

"Yes, I know, I passed them too." Terra let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. "But Namine is on the outskirts of the city. We both know you couldn't make it that far. Heck, you're falling asleep on me right now!"

Roxas restrained a yawn out of dignity alone. "I am not…"

"That magic really takes it outta you, huh?"

"Mm…"

"Will you wake up?" Terra laughed and clapped Roxas on the shoulder, catching him as he lurched forwards and almost fell off the edge.

"Aah! Terra, don't do that!"

"Ha ha! I thought you wanted to know where Namine is, anyway?"

"I do," Roxas let his eyes drift closed and leaned backwards, "but if you're not going to tell me I'm not going to spend my time trying to get it out of you. We'll pick her up right after I've had…a…nap…"

"Roxas…?"

"…"

"Roxas!"

With a heavy sigh Roxas peeked an eye open. "What?"

"So you are awake."

"Of course I'm awake, there's a drowned rat screaming my name in my ear."

"Hey!"

"Youch!" Roxas flinched as the punch landed against his shoulder hard. Rubbing the bruised skin, he glared at his friend. "What the heck was that for?"

"I am not a drowned rat!"

"Sorry…just tired."

Terra rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever. I'm going to pick up Namine-"

"Can't we rest first?"

"You can, but I don't want to leave her too long without us. I'll bring her back in about an hour. It'll take that long to get around the guards."

Roxas frowned and sat upright slowly. His gut lurched as he looked out into the growing rainstorm. Shaking his head, he felt a shiver run down his spine. "No…Terra, this doesn't feel right."

Terra stood, waving Roxas' concern away. "I'll be gone an hour max. Don't worry, this place _is_ safe. These houses burned down hundreds of years ago, but the Queen's been too stubborn to replace them. But with gold being tight an' all, who can blame her? The soldiers won't come near it, though. They think it's cursed; full of haunted souls and whatever. They can see right through the bottom, and they never think of checking the top. I'll slip back into the city, pick up Namine and we can rest here for the night. You'll be safe 'til I get back, don't worry."

"No, no, Terra that's not what I meant." Roxas stood up after his friend, his legs protesting. "Terra, something really doesn't feel right. My instinct's telling me something bad's gonna happen. Just…" he paused, biting at his lip nervously. "I'm going with you-"

"No." Terra cut him off sharply, refusing to even think of the idea. "That magic's warn you out. I don't want you slacking out there. The guard always doubles at night, and I'd hate myself if something happened to you. Either of you. I want you to stay here, stay out of sight, and stay safe."

"But, Terra!"

"Roxas, I said no." The tone of voice was final, but Roxas wasn't listening.

"And I'm saying no to you leaving on your own! Terra, something doesn't feel right. Something bad's going to happen if you go out there! Please, just listen to me-"

"Roxas, remember when we were being chased out of Henth? Your instinct said something bad was going to happen then, but it didn't. Your instinct isn't always right, Roxas."

"But something bad did happen in Henth, didn't it?!" Roxas' eyes were like ice, and he was daring Terra to tell him he was lying. He had known his friend for many, many years, and he had never felt his instinct as strong as it was tonight. "We lost Duné because nobody listened to me!"

Terra's eyes never left the floor. "Duné lost his life, and it was my fault. I accept that, but you can't throw one bad decision at me after a lifetime of looking after you, Roxas!"

"I'm not throwing them at you! Terra, you're my best friend, you're like a brother to me. Please, please just listen to me and stay here. We can go for Namine in the morning, I promise. But don't go out there tonight."

Terra placed his hands on his hips, looking down on the wet land beneath. Over his shoulder the rain trickled down his right arm from a gap in the roof. When he spoke, it was almost as if he was in a trance. "Roxas, you trust me, don't you?"

"Wholeheartedly."

"And you know I only ever do what I do because I have your best interests at heart? Everything I do is done to keep you and my friends safe."

"I know…"

"Good." Terra turned to him, a smile etched shakily on his lips. "Don't worry, I'll stay here tonight. We can go get Namine in the morning. She'll be safe until then."

Roxas was hesitant. "You…you mean it? You're not gonna argue with me?"

Terra let out a booming laugh that settled into a quiet chuckle. "Roxas, you and I are like two sides of the same coin. What would I ever do without you, really?"

Roxas smiled honestly. "Nothing. You'd be travelling this continent alone."

Terra shrugged, watching as Roxas yawned and made his way towards the back of the burned house, out of the way of the leaky roof and the rain. "I'd still have Namine and the others…" Terra whispered.

"The others are all gone, Terra." The words were sad from Roxas' lips, but they were truthful. Snuggling himself in the corner, he let his head loll to the side of his shoulder and closed his eyes. "You'd have never met Namine if it wasn't for me, too. Me and my instinct, that is."

"You and that bloody instinct you always babble on about."

Roxas laughed, his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped about himself. He knew he was safe with his friend there. He could sleep for as long as he liked as long as Terra was watching over him. But still, he wanted to stay awake for as long as he was able. "Heh, pretty good timing though…right?"

"Right."

Roxas smiled. Terra moved silently, but after years of practice living with a shadow, Roxas had learned to notice the signs that weren't there. They were the ones that signalled when Terra was moving. The breeze that came from above him was gone, and there was a stillness an empty forest couldn't rival. Slight breaths came from his right before something was thrown over him.

With great determination and even greater curiosity, Roxas peeked an eye open a slither to spy the rough-spun blanket that had been thrown over him. "Where d'ya get-"

"I used to live on the streets here." Terra answered, sitting down beside Roxas with one leg tucked to his chest and the other sprawled out flat. "I kept a small stash of items hidden around the city."

"You used…"Roxas was interrupted by a yawn, his eyes closing heavily, "…ta live here?"

"Uh-huh…"Terra glanced down at his hands. "Get some sleep, buddy. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Best be…" Roxas muttered. "…Or 'll kick your butt…"

"Don't worry, I'll be here."

Pushing his wet fringe from his eyes, Terra wrinkled his nose to stop himself from sneezing. It had been a hot day, but it was going to be a cold, wet night. And with the soldiers out looking for them, he couldn't risk building a fire. Sniffling against the cold, he frowned when something slightly heavy and ragged fell across his lap. Looking down on what was half of the rough-spun blanket, he glanced to Roxas curiously.

With eyes still closed, as if he could sense Terra was staring through him, Roxas mumbled, "don't wantcha getting' cold…"and tucked himself further under the blankets against his friend's wet frame.

With a smile, Terra wrapped his arm about Roxas' shoulders. With sharp eyes he stared out into the night where the pattering rain was dominant and heavy, ever vigilant and watching.

He wouldn't let his friend's down again.

* * *

Roxas woke to the cold drear of the sunshine splitting the clouds. He was still wrapped in something warm – the blanket, he presumed – but there was an empty space beside him. Cracking his eyes open, he stretched and yawned behind the back of his hand. Blinking heavily and rubbing at his eyes to rid them of the sleep that had collected there, he glanced about the second floor of the burned building in confusion.

His energy was back, returned to its full strength and bubbling, ready to be unleashed at his command. But there was a problem that troubled Roxas' greatly. Standing, he placed his hand against the rough stone to assure himself he wasn't still dreaming.

"Terra…?" He called out.

The last few patters of rain splashed outside in forming puddles, but they were his only answer.

"Terra, this isn't funny!" Roxas snapped, stepping out into the centre of the second floor. Circling the fallen beam, he felt his heart race and his gut stew with panic to find Terra not behind it.

"Terra, if you're trying to scare me, great, you succeeded. Now get out here already!" He bit at the inside of his cheek in anger and frustration, but his eyes completely betrayed his feeling as he searched for his friend frantically.

"Terra…?!"

After searching the entire floor, he glanced over the side to where the mud sloshed deeply with ingrained puddles. There, by the faint morning light, was a score of deep footsteps…

And alongside them were the scratched marks of a dragged body...

* * *

I am sooooo sorry this took so long to get up, but '_My Neko' _has been demanding a lot of my time lately. But anyway, here ya go, and a killer cliff-hanger to boot, if I do say so myself :)

So, any questions, let me know. I hope you all enjoyed! Oh, and reviews make me upload faster ;) *hint, hint*

**Stalker - Aw, thank you for the gift basket! lol I'm glad you liked it, and I can promise the entrance of Axel in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three - Under another's stare**

Roxas was alone.

With a gulp, he registered the thought, still staring down at the deep drag marks in the sodden mud. It had been so long since he had last been left… how many years had it actually been? Five? Six? He couldn't quite place the memory.

Another gulp lodged itself in his throat as he walked back to the blanket. Picking up the rough material, he swung it over his head and shoulders like a shawl, grateful that it dragged against the floor. He knew better than to enter the capital without some form of disguise, even if it was as shabby as a bedraggled blanket. But he could find something better within the capital. That much he was sure of.

Tying the blanket in a knot by his left shoulder, he grabbed hold of a wooden beam and began to shimmy his way down to the ground floor. With fierce anxiety he dropped down into the mud, landing in a crouch with his fingers brushing the soil. Prepared to sprint, he glanced about with wary eyes…

All clear.

Nothing; nobody; no soul or even the wisp of a soul remained between the etch of the buildings broken beams. Straightening himself, shoulders still tense with nervous energy, Roxas set out to follow the tracks. Standing a way away from them, his eyes flickering over to the drag marks every now and again, Roxas made sure to stay clear of the deep grooves. If he was caught following them his cover would be blown, and he would be in an even worse situation.

Grateful that it was early morning and many of the people were still tucked in their soft beds, Roxas made his way across the empty fields and into the cocoon of thickly burrowed stone houses on the opposite side.

The shops still had their wooden shutters up, their produce safely tucked away inside. The plaza was without company bar a few drunken sloths making their way home under the glare of the morning light, and so Roxas passed with ease, despite earning himself a series of quizzical stares. It was nothing he wasn't used to, after all.

Suddenly subconscious, his eyes met the mud he walked on. Still following the tracks, he stopped when his boots began to touch the soft remnant of stone. Beneath him the scratch of pebbles moved under his feet, and Roxas lifted his head to spy the newly cobbled path winding out before him, swallowing the trail in a tight bend.

Roxas cursed heavily. With no tracks it would take him forever to locate Terra, and even then he still had to find Namine. He twitched when his stomach released a frightening growl and grumbled heartily. Pushing his hand to it, as if he could quieten the sound, he found himself sighing with sagged shoulders.

"Forgot I haven't eaten…" he mumbled, taking his first steps onto the stone.

The further he walked the more the houses loomed over him, as if they were trying to entrap him. Thankfully there were no guards by the backstreets and he was safe to travel for a little while longer without receiving a creeping shadow stalking his every move and whim.

A scuffle of footsteps behind him had Roxas stopping. Freezing in place, his body tense and ready to run, he glanced back over his shoulder. Turning sideways on, he caught sight of the figure jumping behind a series of stacked barrels.

His hand still on his stomach, Roxas straightened his back and clenched his jaw, mistrust fixed across his face. "Show yourself! I know you're there!"

Prepared to run, Roxas bent his knees slightly, expecting a soldier to come dashing out with weapon drawn. Instead a small figure, slightly taller than Namine would have been, peered around the corner. Her head was covered by a thin white netted veil with white silk underneath. Soft doe eyes widened ever so slightly, pale skin reddening across the cheeks in a graceful flush as scarlet lips opened in shock.

"You…you noticed me?"

The voice was soft, the spirit behind it fragile and easy to break. Roxas relaxed slightly, carefully choosing his words in case any of the windows above the stores were open. It would do him no good to have ears other than his own listening in.

"I noticed. Now who are you? Why are you following me?"

The figure stepped fully out from behind the barrels, but remained clinging to them with dove white hands. The graceful shawl rested just before the young woman's eyes, riveting off her shoulders in folds and reaching the very tips of her fingers where it was intertwined around her index finger. Whenever she moved, the white veil mirrored her like a blissful wave. Brunette hair hung in soft curls down over her shoulders, stopping just before the buttoned silver broach hanging over her bosom.

Underneath the shawl her clothing was tight about her waist, nipping in and tucking away unnecessary space to reveal a perfectly thin frame. The orange and dark brown silk was explicitly cut and trimmed, creating a firm and thorough bodice. Surprisingly, instead of a dress accompanying the bodice, the young girl wore tight white pants with solid leather boots.

As Roxas was looking her up and down, memorizing every aspect of her frame, she too was analysing him. Finally, with a deep inhalation and a stuttering swallow, she managed to secure the breath to speak.

"My name is Olette. I'm one of the Holy Maidens who works in the Convent on the other side of town…"

At Roxas' unimpressed glare, she stammered, her blush deepening.

"M-my friend told me of your position." Glancing up, she caught his raised eyebrow and let her eyes fall again, her hands coming to rest in front of her. "Y-you are _him_… aren't you?"

"Him?"

"The boy they call Roxas? I-I've been waiting for a while. When neither of you came back the other night Namine took fright and-EEK!"

Roxas rushed towards her, clasping his hand over her mouth. It was a harsh act, and he hadn't meant to frighten her, but she was becoming too loud; saying too much.

"Don't say their names," Roxas muttered, staring over her shoulder to where a shopkeeper was opening his shutters. The glare he was cast was one of curiosity, but the man soon shrugged it off and returned inside to prepare for the day.

Inhaling deeply, Roxas glanced down to where Olette waited with baited breath. Her eyes were closed tight, her body pressed so close against his that he could feel her vivid heartbeat in his own chest. Slowly he pulled himself away, his hand still against her mouth.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. Please," he lowered his hand away from her quivering lips, "be careful about what you say."

She nodded, but remained frozen.

Roxas sighed, taking another step back. He held his hands up in a defensive position, all too used to Ollete's fearful response. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"I… understand. I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to being around people like you."

Roxas bristled, biting at the inside of his cheek to stop himself from commenting. Shoving it to the back of his mind, he spoke carefully. "You mentioned my friend… do you know where she is?"

"She's in the Convent with Mother."

"Mother?"

"Mother is our leading Matron. She takes in all of the younger maidens and helps them find faith in the Goddess' chosen disciples."

"Disciples? You mean-"

"The God's of Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Darkness and Light."

"Huh… so you believe in the Six, then?"

"I do."

"And my friend is with your Mother now?"

"She is. She awaits for the return of you and your other…friend."

Behind them both came the chatter of the local guards beginning to make their way down the street. Disguised in nothing but the old blanket Terra had given him, Roxas didn't feel confident enough to pass them.

"This Mother that took my friend in, does she… know?"

"Know?" Olette was confused for a moment before it finally clicked. "Oh, yes, we at the Convent do not judge. We believe in the Six Disciples, but we do not banish those that are without guidance in magic. Although we fear you, it would be hypocritical of us to throw you out."

"So my friend's safe?"

"Undoubtedly. She took ill with fright so I was sent to come find you. I am a good friend of your older travelling companion. I promised him your safe keep. I would be happy to lead you to the Convent if you desire it?"

Biting at his lip, glancing over Olette's shoulder to where the collection of guards gathering together grew ever closer, Roxas dared not chance it.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"You sound not best pleased…"

Roxas' mouth tightened into a hard line and he scowled at her. Her eyes dropping once more, Olette nodded bashfully.

"Of course. It was silly of me to say such things under your certain circumstances. Please, allow me."

Reaching back behind the barrels, she pulled out a long staff made of sturdy white wood. It was wrapped in ornate silver ivory that linked at the top, coming to a stop at the hilt of a large white orb. Holding the staff tight, Olette nodded to him before she gingerly reached out her palm.

Roxas blinked down at the offered hand, mistrustful for a moment. But as the guards' laughter drew closer from around the corner, he had little time to debate the brunette's honesty. In a quick and sudden movement he grabbed her hand tightly, ignoring her slight flinch.

Pulling her close to him, the staff resting between them, he caught the scent of honey and fresh flowers hanging from her frame and wondered whether she lived near a garden. Holding onto her hand tight, he refused to let go as Olette's heartbeat thundered.

With a gulp lodged in her throat, Olette attempted to control her shaking palm. Roxas' hold was tight; too tight, but she didn't have the courage to tell a Branded to let go. Even with the guards so near… That and she had made a promise to Terra. She wouldn't let her friend down.

Closing her eyes tight, she began the chant.

"Venth mendra at'eyo na!"

The staff began to glow a blinding white, increasing in strength until it had them both closing their eyes and cowering in its view. The rush of air surrounding them left nausea imbedded within their stomachs and the shift of them moving over masses of land in a split instant had them gritting their teeth.

Olette's hand began to slip, and Roxas clung to it harder, refusing to let go. If he lost her he could end up anywhere between where he had met her and the Convent she intended to take him to, and that could lead to dire consequences he didn't want to think on.

Finally, after three seconds of tense energy and nervous waiting, the sickly feeling left their guts, and the world stopped flying past them. The light dimmed, no longer burning and bright. The white orb atop the Carrying Staff glistened slightly as Roxas opened his eyes, but other than that remained the same.

Blinking at the light, the blonde glanced around at his surroundings with caution embedded into his system. Before him stood a small chapel built of stone. Six stars of metal plate were fastened above the door, each of them marked with an affinity of one of the six Disciples. Before the chapel rested a beautiful garden of wildflowers and growing saplings, and beyond it was a binding path that led through an orchard. At the back of the chapel, hovering over it like an overbearing shadow, was the city. The city he had been on the other side of not mere seconds before.

"Um…ex-excuse me… Roxas?"

The blonde brought his stare to the shy brunette, eyebrow raised.

Olette turned her eyes downwards as if she had been caught doing something unspeakable. "Could you release my hand, please? You're squeezing it rather tightly."

"Oh," Roxas pulled his hand back as if burned, taking a step away from the young girl. "Sorry. So, this is your oratory? It's…quaint."

Olette smiled, stepping across the dusty path towards the fence that guarded the flowers. Resting her staff against the rusted iron fence, she released a burdened sigh and closed her eyes.

"Yes, this is my home, and the home of my siblings and our Mother."

"Huh…" Roxas remained behind her. "Is it safe?"

"Safe?" Olette asked from over her shoulder. "Of course. We are rarely bothered by soldiers and mages unless they come to pray, and that is only on the sixth day of the seven day week. Today is the third day, and so you are safe."

"Uh-huh… and my friend? You said she'd be here."

"She's inside with Mother." Picking up her Carrying Staff once more, she ran around the fence and up the path betwixt the wildflowers, a smile on her lips with a hearty laugh. Jumping the three steps, she turned at the top to a frozen Roxas, looking like a completely different girl with that honest smile. "Come, you must meet her! She's been waiting to meet the Branded that can use the power of the Six!"

"What?!" Roxas flinched, eyes slightly wide. "How do you know about that?!"

Olette's smile remained heavy on her face, curling her lips upwards. "Your friend told us, of course! She is quite the chatterbox, isn't she? A bonny girl, full of laughter. We have much enjoyed her company, and her stories of your adventures! If what she tells is true you have had a wonderful time travelling across the borders of the world! Speaking of it seemed to take her mind from the worrying fright you gave her."

With tense shoulders, Roxas refused to move from beside the gate. A cold front had settled itself across him, but he couldn't bring it upon himself to turn away from that pleasant smile.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his voice barely more than an audible whisper. "I have not the time to meet with your Mother. If you wouldn't mind I would like my friend, please."

Olette's smile fell away and Roxas felt cruel for taking it from her. "Oh… of course! How stupid of me." She turned to the door, stopping for a mere moment with her hand on the handle. "You must not dither with us whilst the guards are chasing you. My apologies, I will go fetch your friend."

Before Roxas could stop her she disappeared inside. Resting his back against the fence, he untied the blanket and pulled it from his frame. Folding it absentmindedly, he hung it over his arm and stared up the winding path. The area was deserted of all but the creatures by the edge of the road, but even they steered clear of him, as if they could sense what he was from beyond the rushes.

Behind him the door slammed open, swinging on its hinges. Kicking off the fence, Roxas grinned to find Namine running towards him dressed in the same white shawl as Olette, her smile fierce upon her lips.

"Roxas!"

Said blonde had just enough time to brace himself before Namine threw herself into his arms. Wrapping her arms about him, she held on tight and refused to let go, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Snaking his arms about her, Roxas hugged her tight.

"Nami, it's good to see you."

Laughing against his neck, the breath tickling his skin, Namine nestled further against him. "I'm so glad you're okay! When you didn't come back I thought-"

"Hey, it's okay. See, I'm fine," he pulled her away slightly to prove his point, his grin infectious.

Namine nodded, her blonde hair covered by the white shawl. Her smile suddenly became mischievous, and without a word of warning she raised her small fist and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

Roxas yelped, releasing her completely and rubbing at the affected area, staring at Namine as if she were insane. "Youch! What the heck was that for?"

"That was for making me worry! Roxas, do you have any idea the kind of night I've had? Both you and Terra put me through h-"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, well," she sighed and let her shoulders dip slightly, "please, don't do anything like that again." Without waiting for an answer she glanced around, scrunching her nose as she looked for the missing other. "So, where's Terra? Probably hiding somewhere, huh? You can't fool me, Terra!"

"Actually, Nami…" rubbing the back of his head, Roxas wasn't sure just how to tell her. "We got separated. I was lucky Olette found me or I wouldn't have a clue where to look for you. "

"So, Terra's not here?"

Roxas shook his head. By the door, Olette waited with a figured dressed from head to toe in pearly white silk.

"Huh?" Namine turned, smiling up at the white robed figure with Olette and waving. "Oh, hi! This is my friend Roxas." Reaching back she hooked her arm around her friend's and pulled him closer. "Remember the stories I told you?"

"About that," Roxas muttered, trying to free his arm and coming up unsuccessful as Namine clung to him harder. "What _exactly_ did you tell them?"

"Don't worry, nothing that would incriminate us! Come on, I want you to meet Mother Malaya."

"Namine-"

"Roxas, don't be so rude! These people saved us and helped us even after they knew what we are. They're good friends of Terra's, too. What would he say if he saw you acting this way?"

"He wouldn't say anything. Probably just smack me upside the head."

"Exactly! Now, come on already!"

Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Roxas allowed Namine to drag him up the garden path. Stopping before Olette and Mother Malaya, Namine offered them a quick curtsy, which they returned. When it came to Roxas' turn he refused to bend. Standing tall with stiff shoulders, he stared at Mother Malaya with cold eyes.

He didn't trust Illyrians or Arians at the best of times. He trusted them even less when he couldn't see their faces to judge what they were thinking; and Mother Malaya was covered from head to toe in cotton whites and silk.

"Mother Malaya, I'd like to introduce my friend Roxas. Roxas, this is Mother Malaya. She runs the convent here and takes care of everyone inside."

Still standing atop the steps, Mother Malaya reached forwards to touch Roxas' shoulder, but with a growl he pulled away from her outstretched fingers, tugging Namine along with him.

Grunting, Namine yanked back but was unable to move the stubborn blonde. "Roxas! Don't be so rude!"

"I don't like being touched, Namine! You know that!"

His words were sour and Namine rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mother Malaya, you must forgive him. He has a fear of human contact-"

"It isn't a fear!" Roxas defended. "I just don't like it!"

"It is alright, children." Mother Malaya's voice was as soft as honey interwoven with warm milk. There was an honesty to it, and an uplifting purity that had Roxas feeling shameful of his rash actions. "I understand that as a Branded it can be hard to become attached to people. However, such distance is unhealthy. I would advise you to work on your social skills."

"Pretty hard to be sociable when people are trying to cut you open."

"Roxas!" Namine hissed, sending him a glare and earning a shrug for a response. "Mother Malaya, Roxas is the boy from my stories who was able to use light magic."

Mother Malaya's interest peaked. "You are the boy who can use magic at free will? Is it true you are a Branded, then? Or is this just a hoax on a poor woman's heart to have her save you from the guards?"

"Why the hell would anybody lie about being a Branded?" Roxas spat, folding his arms across his chest in a huff of rage.

"Then, would you permit me to see your mark?

"Excuse me?"

"Please, Roxas," Namine begged, her blue eyes sparkling in the light. "These are Terra's friends."

Roxas stayed motionless for a moment. Staring at Namine, considering his options, he decided to appease the Mother with a flutter of curses hidden under his breath. Handing Namine the blanket, he glared at her hardly contained half-smile. With sharp, jagged movements he ripped his jacket from his back and threw it to Namine. She caught it with ease, reaching her hands into the inside-out sleeves and pulling back to set them straight.

Turning his back to the women, Roxas crossed his arms and grabbed the bottom of his baggy shirt. Lifting his arms upwards, he felt the cold tinge of the breeze nibbling at his lower back, stealing away the warmth that had collected there.

Beside him Namine remained neutral, having already seen the twisted black mark etched on her friend's skin like a tattoo. But behind Roxas the sharp gasp from Olette and the troubling mutter from Mother Malaya was all too familiar to his ears.

Bitterly, Roxas let his shirt fall to cover his mark. Snatching the jacket back from Namine, he threw it about his shoulders in a rotten mood. Glaring darkly at the floor, he ignored Namine's hand on his arm.

"So you are a Branded. How is it then that you can wield magic? I have never heard of a Branded performing such a miracle before."

"Well that makes two of us!" Roxas barked, earning himself a jab to the ribs from Namine.

"May I perhaps see such a divine trick?"

"It isn't a trick, and I'm not a performing dog you can have entertain you. Thank you for looking after my friend," he reached down and grabbed Namine's hand, "goodbye."

Turning on the spot, ignoring Namine's cries at him to stop being an ignorant jerk, he stormed back up the path, pulling her behind him. He never so much as looked back as he began to make his way through the orchard, literally dragging Namine behind him as she dug her heels down into the mud.

"Roxas! Roxas will you stop for one second and just listen?! Ro-"

Swinging Namine around, Roxas released her, slightly afraid of the dark glare she cast his way. "Namine, I am not a performing animal. You and Terra had no right to tell those people about me or anything I've done! No right whatsoever!"

"Why is it such a big deal? She just wanted to see-"

"They all just want to see, Nami. But it's physically exhausting! We still have to find Terra and it's the beginning of the day. I can't just fall asleep this early, it'll completely knacker my internal clock-"

"One spell wouldn't have you falling asleep. I've seen you and Terra pull off stunts with your magic, and you always managed to hold out until nightfall then!"

"Then there was three of us, and we only did that because we had to. Namine…" he paused, biting at his lip. He wasn't ready to explain yet. "I don't _like_ proving my disgrace to people, and I hate having to perform for them. One trick or one thousand, it's all the same. Everyone wants to know how the freak managed it, how he was able to evolve into something even the master scholars could never predict."

"Why is this such a big thing for you? You could be using this to your advantage; helping us to prove our point that we're not all worthless-"

"And what would be the cost, Nami?" His voice softened and he walked around her through the field, knowing she would follow. Sure enough, behind him the sound of soft footsteps sloshed against the mud.

"When I was little, before me and Terra were able to rescue you, we thought the exact same thing. I was only eleven, hardly old enough to know my way around let alone take on an empire. But Terra convinced me that we could do it. Terenor is a cruel and brutal country, Namine. I'll avoid it with every breath in my body for as long as I live."

"Terenor… isn't that the homeland of the Masterful King?"

"Masterful, mental, it's all the same. We actually managed to receive an audience with him…somewhat, anyway." Roxas twitched at the memory, his hands clenching reflexively. "Things didn't go according to plan… Terra and I were split up for seven months… I'll never perform for anyone of my own free will again."

"But the other day on the boat, you said you'd perform on the streets."

Roxas shrugged lazily. "I'd have found a way around it."

"Uh-huh… so, in Terenor, what exactly happened? And why haven't I heard about this before? We're supposed to be family, right?"

"We are family, Nami, but there are some things that are too hard to face up to. Everyone has a secret, even you have yours, so I think it's only fair that you and Terra let me have mine."

"Terra? So even he doesn't know what happened in Terenor?"

"No. It was five months before I managed to escape. By the time I was able to board a boat to Deren it had been another month. I met Terra by the Shev'yen docks not three weeks later. This is the first time we've been properly separated since."

"Because of what happened in Terenor… is that why you don't like physical contact?" The question was sensitively put, and strategically asked with a soft, coaxing voice, but Roxas wasn't falling for it.

"My secret is mine and mine alone, Nami. It is a dangerous game to pry."

Namine huffed, her fingers moving through the long stringy grass as they approached the city. When their feet finally touched stone once more, Namine paused, a thin frown coming to crease her delicate face.

"Hey, Roxas?"

Stopping, Roxas glanced over his shoulder. "Mm?"

"How exactly are we going to make our way through the city? I'm pretty sure the guards will still remember what we look like, and the guard'll be double what it was. Maybe even more!"

Roxas laughed, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply the scent of fresh grass and blooming flowers. "You worry too much, Nami."

"This coming from the boy that has us running from city to coast and mountain to field?" Namine laughed, sticking her tongue out teasingly.

"Hey, my instinct's saved us plenty of times. Now, c'mon already. You haven't got anything to worry about."

Namine faltered, watching Roxas' outstretched hand hesitantly, as if it might bite her. Impatient, flexing his fingers, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Nami, I promise you that everything will be fine. Nobody'll recognise you under that veil, trust me."

"What if they come close enough to notice?" Namine worried, blue eyes troubled. "I can't go back to working like I did before, Roxas!" She shook her head, taking a step back into the rushes, "I can't!"

"Namine, you won't have to go back. Look, I promise you that we'll stay clear out of the city centre. Nobody'll bother you because they'll think you're from the Convent. Just stay quiet and stay with me and we'll be fine. We'll find Terra, steal a couple of horses and hit the road before they even know we was here."

"What about freeing the others like us?"

"It's better to start at the smaller camps, Nami. Taking on one of the main sorting factories straight out is complete suicide." He flexed his fingers again, waiting for her. "Trust me, Nami, we'll be fine."

Carefully, hesitantly, Namine took a deep breath, stepping out of the defence of the shrouded rushes and into the clearing of the stone pathway. Holding tight to Roxas' hand, her fingers trembling slightly, she bowed her head as he tugged her along, watching the stone as he twisted his way down backstreets and away from the central market.

Glancing up, she caught sight of Roxas frowning. Turning her head in the direction he was facing, she bristled to find a pair of stunningly strapped soldiers staring at them, one of them calling over another as they whispered in hushed voices.

"Hold on tight, Nami…" Roxas whispered, grasping her hand harder. "No matter what happens, don't let go."

"Roxas, what are you…?"

His left arm behind his back, a small grunt escaping his lips, Roxas felt the energy imbue itself against his fingertips once more. The guards were watching them, beginning to make their way over with their hands on the hilt of their weapons, their eyes trained only on them down the sparsely populated streets, prepared to follow orders and capture the Branded. Without warning Roxas pulled Namine back, turning her into him to shield her eyes before he threw the small ball of light down to the ground, smashing it open against the stone in a riveting thicket of blinding light. The soldiers screamed and yowled, Namine flinched against him, and Roxas whispered into her ears for her to keep her eyes closed.

Doing as she was bid, Namine felt her friend unravel her, her hand still held fearsomely tight before she was being dragged away again. Eyes still shuttered closed, a cry locked behind her lips as her feet pounded against the stone, undone only by her thumping heart. She stumbled momentarily, having only time to release a static whimper before Roxas dragged her up and pulled her along, forcing her into a sprint that she couldn't quite keep up with, her feet missing several steps against the stone and earning subtle winces from her.

They had been running for what felt like forever, her shallow pants mirrored in Roxas' own heavy panting. Finally she felt Roxas swing her to the right, catching her softly and resting her back against something solid.

"You alright?"

Eyes still closed tight with her nose wrinkled, Namine nodded. "Uh-huh."

Roxas' laughter was scratched and breathy, broken by thick wheezes as he sucked in breath. "You can open your eyes, Nami."

Peeping slowly, Namine blinked when colour invaded her world. Roxas was in front of her, his sweaty fringe plastered against his face as a vicious smirk overtook his lips, his shoulders heaving with every breath, just like her own. His hand was behind her back, cushioning her from the harsh wooden fence at her back. Other than that the streets looked the same. The cold grey stone was mirrored in the granite buildings that had the shutters closed. Lowly drunkards dragged themselves through the streets and four houses down a wife threw a bucket of stagnant window from the top window, splattering the streets.

"Roxas, what-"

"You sure you're alright?" Roxas asked, concern replacing the indifferent smirk. Placing the back of his fingers softly against her cheek, he didn't feel the electric jolts shocking his heart like Namine did, and he took the leaning of her face gently into his touch as an indication of just how exhausted she was. Pulling his hand away, he frowned again. "You look flushed. The light didn't catch you, did it?"

Namine bit back a whimper as he drew his hand away. It had felt… nice. Really nice, actually, as if his touch had brought the summer and spring to her winter and fall. "I-I'm fine, Roxas. Honest." She gave him an honest smile, wanting to draw that devious smirk back onto his luscious lips.

Roxas seemed unconvinced, and utterly oblivious as well. Had he not felt the rush of sparks too?

"No, I think I should have left you at the convent. They didn't recognise you, but they sure as hell remembered me. I need a disguise, something better than that old blanket we left behind."

"Roxas-"

"Just where to get it, right?" He straightened up, pulling himself away from her and staring down the street. "I really don't want to leave you on your own, but I can't exactly take you with me until I find some kind of cloak…"

"I don't want to be left on my own!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow at her, his hands on his hips. "I never said I was going to leave you. I just…" he faltered, looking over the street again. "We have to split up."

"You just said-"

"I know, I know, but it's the only way. Here," pulling his left sword free, ignoring the glares the drunks gave him as they passed, he upended the scabbard into his hand, letting six shiny gold coins fall into his palm.

At the sight of the glittering yellow metal Namine's eyes widened and she pushed slowly off from the wall, transfixed by the glistening sparkle of the coin's reflection. "Roxas, where did you get all that?!"

Holding on tight to the coins, he placed his sword back into its sheathe and turned to her, taking her palm and pressing four gold pieces into it. "Terra doesn't know about this, so shhh, okay?" He smiled, pressing his finger to his lips and pocketing the last two coins.

Namine pressed her hand to her chest just by her heart. "Roxas, where did all this money come from?"

"It's my life's savings," Roxas shrugged. "Whenever me and Terra do a job, we get our supplies and split the profit three ways; some for me, some for you, some for him. I just happen to save mine up instead of wasting it all on junk."

"Roxas…"

"I want you to take these four coins, go up to the city centre and look for us three solid horses, okay? Strong ones, too, not some pox ridden fleabags that most will try and sell. I'll find Terra and meet you at the docks where we first arrived, okay?"

"But I don't know the first thing about buying a horse… Roxas, I think maybe you should do this," she tried giving him back the gold coins, but he just ignored her offer, waving her hand away.

"Nah, I have to go find Terra, remember? It'll be fine, Nami. Look," he pulled a gold coin from his pocket, showing it to her. "A good horse is worth about six silver pieces, a fantastic horse is worth about ten, which is a whole gold coin. Seeing as this is the main porting city, I'd expect the prices here to be sky high. You should get three horses easy with four gold pieces though, so I wouldn't worry."

"But how do I tell a good horse from a lame one?"

"We don't need good horses really, just okay ones. As long as it can run, isn't biting the wood of its stall and has a nice round belly, it'll be fine. Make sure it's broken in, too. I once got one as wild and feral as a beast before. Nasty thing, a waste of eight silver pieces if ever I saw it."

Slowly, Namine pocketed the coins, sapphire eyes looking up innocently. "Roxas… Roxas, I really don't wanna be on my own. Please, please just come with me!"

"I can't, Nami. I promise, we'll see each other by sundown. Take those coins, buy our horses, meet me at the dock. It'll be fine, I promise. Oh, and make sure you get yourself something to eat, too! Goddess knows I will be!" Roxas laughed, giving her one last hug before prying her touch from him and sprinting off down the cobbled street, leaving her alone once more.

* * *

The day was fully awake and the market was a heavy place bustling with life. Striding through the street, knocking people as they knocked them, cautiously shooting glances in every direction, Roxas hid further under a white cloak made of smooth satin. It had been his first item to purchase, something to hide his face and his clothes from the guards that passed. Because the port saw many merchants and travellers, beneath that white cloak he was just another person passing through, not the scum they were so urgently scouring the city for.

The next item he had been in search for was food. The cloak had cost three silver pieces, the gruel the wench with the large crucible had shoved at him had cost six bronze pieces, leaving Roxas with jingling pockets for the first time in a long time, which meant he was hardly noticed as a Branded. What few guards did grow suspicion heard those coins giggling away in his pockets, and quickly refrained from approaching him. Everybody knew that Branded never havhade money, it was why Roxas had sent Namine away with such a large sum.

Turning a corner, his entire body hidden beneath the white cloak, he pressed himself against the side-lines, fully prepared to slink into the back alleys before something – or rather someone – caught his eyes.

"Hey, Bran-ARGH!"

"Branded-scum!"

"I told him to take his hands off me! It's his own damn fault!"

"Guards! Guards!"

"Terra…?" Roxas muttered. The screaming was fierce again as people ran for safety from the call of the guards. Pushing against the tide that attempted to overturn him, his heart hammering in his chest as he shoved past people of all sizes and calibre, Roxas sprinted up to the scene, the calling of the guards drawing his attention to a particularly rough scene.

Terra was crouched in the centre, a guard laying open and cut across his middle by his feet. The heavy greatsword was thrown over his shoulder and he glared at the oncoming guards, his eyes as fierce as an ice storm and as smothering as a blistering rage of flames. The man at his feet struggled back, edging up to the feet of a tall man with red hair that kicked him away.

The red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the sapphire eyes giving an abrasive look that just screamed "_didn't I tell you so?"_ He stood in regal black armour that shone with every movement, the golden embroidery catching and glistening as a thick ruby hung heavily over his frame in rifts of red. By his side stood a fresher version of him, almost as if it were a three year younger reflection.

The second man's hair was the same crimson red, but it held itself with an air of unbendable dignity that stuck up in a series of chaotic spikes. Emerald eyes grinned enthusiastically, the grin bold upon his lips rather than hiding in his eyes. Unlike the other redhead, his armour was a slick, quilted blue made of leather and metal breastplate with silver embroidery and a supple silk cloak of midnight blue overhanging his shoulders.

From behind the stalls Roxas saw the guards rush over, some of them with weapons drawn, others with tomes, staffs and books held, ready to cast incantations and spells of all types and varieties. Skulking along the back, he noticed that the two redheads and their band of followers seemed to be different than the city guards. There was something there, a flare, some type of pivoting empowerment that encircled them, radiating from them, overtaking every other person within the vicinity. Roxas didn't like it.

Terra was surrounded, his fringe matted to his forehead as he growled and turned in a circle, catching them all in that daring stare.

"Branded!" one guard roared, his lance drawn and prepared to strike at Terra's heart. "You are hereby under arrest! Lower your weapon, now!"

"Under arrest for self-defence?" Terra scoffed, raising his own sword threateningly. "That's nothing new, I suppose."

"Guard your tongue!" Another guard hissed, holding onto his staff as tightly as if he were imagining it to be Terra's throat.

"You should take your own advice," Terra spat, turning to stare at them all.

"Is this city always like this?" the older, taller redhead with the blue eyes asked, seeming completely bored with the entire situation.

The guards didn't know how to respond and the older redhead, know thoroughly uninterested, dispatched himself from the group, turning back to mount a strapping black stallion with horned, steel armour. "I'm going up to the city hall, Axel. Take as long as you want, but be back before sundown. Father won't be happy to know you've wandered off."

Axel waved the other redhead away, still interested in the growing attraction. "Yeah, yeah, Reno, I hear ya."

"Want me to leave a guard?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, turning to his brother. "Do I look like I need babysitting?"

Reno laughed, turning his stallion around. "Was that a trick question?"

Axel glared and Reno laughed aloud, filling the air with rough, rumbling laughter unlike anything Roxas had ever heard before. "I will see you back at the castle, brother."

Axel never took his eyes away from Terra. Instead he raised his gloved hand and waved over his shoulder, listening to thundering charge of hooves as Reno and the small guard left, leaving the bloody man at his feet as he was surrounded by the city guard. From behind the stalls Roxas growled as a guard darted forwards, taking the plunge the others were too afraid to do and raising his sword high. But Terra was too fast, sidestepping fluently and slashing the man hard across the back, sending him writhing to the floor in pain.

A gasp was heard, and the guards shuffled closer, leaving Axel out of the centre circle as they grasped their weapons nervously and hesitated.

Roxas had seen enough. Stepping out from behind the market stalls, his sword drawn with a metallic ring, bringing their eyes to him, Roxas glared from beneath the hood, gulping under the attention thrown his way.

"Hey! Just _what_ do you think you're doing?!"

The guards faltered again, straightening up and watching Roxas with trained unease. Unable to see anything but a silk white cloak and burning sapphire eyes, they quickly jumped to conclusions. Stepping forward to meet Roxas, lance still drawn, the guard in charge frowned, glaring at him and looking him up and down. "Who are you?"

Sheathing one sword, hoping the ruse would work, praying for it to be enough to get them through, Roxas shoved the guard to a side, listening to him stagger.

"Hey, you little nit-AH!"

Eyes wide at the cold steel of Roxas blade at his throat, the man swallowed thickly, sweat dripping from him, the lance in his hands all but forgotten.

Don't," Roxas growled, drawing a thin line of bloody red against pale skin, "you _dare_ talk to me like that! Do you know _who _I am?"

"N-No… sir?" The guard was unsure of the title, but as Roxas nodded and pulled his sword away he let out an exasperated sigh, his shoulders sagging in relief.

Stepping into the circle, his shoulders stiff and tense, Roxas glanced about warily. The guards were all staring at him with confusion, shuffling nervously and offering each other quick glances and shakes of the head, none of them being able to identify just who he was. Terra was trying hard not to smile, Roxas saw, and he was failing as the edges of his lips turned upwards, the stress and aggression all but gone from his shoulders as Roxas stepped up to him.

And then there was the redhead. His name was Axel, and as he stood with one finger on his chin, that knowing smirk chilling, sending shivers of fearful tingles down Roxas' spine, Roxas caught sight of jade eyes that remained unflinching, and he knew that this man, this rugged man with an untameable and wild aura, that he, and none of the others, knew exactly what Roxas was. How he knew was beyond Roxas' mental ability, but he knew all the same. What troubled Roxas know was whether he was going to unveil them or do something worse.

Tearing himself from the hypnotic grin, Roxas turned to the guard in charge, a snarl fresh upon his lips. "Just what were you thinking of doing to my Branded? I hope you weren't considering damaging it!"

"D-damaging, sir?"

"I train my Branded to fight in the pits," Roxas drawled, hoping it was coming off as sincere. "As such I expect them in perfect shape. The fact that this particular Branded managed to sneak out without its collar is a problem I will address, I assure you. But if its damage in any which way, shape or form I promise you that I will be expecting _full_ compensation." He turned back, glaring at terra who had the decency and sit to play along, looking down at the look shamefully and flinching when Roxas barked at him. "As for you," Terra flinched, hiding that smile as his sword drooped, "I promise you'll be regretting leaving like that!"

Terra blinked, glancing up to Roxas quickly and wincing at the flame that hid itself in those sapphire pools. Roxas was being sincere, and Terra had a feeling he knew why.

From behind them filling laughter cut through the thick silence followed by rough applause. Turning, his heart racing and stammering in his chest, Roxas growled to find Axel grinning smugly, seeming genuinely amused. The guards stared at him, as did Terra's hard glare and Roxas' bemused look, but Axel took no notice. Finishing his applause, his hands back on his hips, the redhead shook his head, that devouring smile gracing his full lips.

"Oh, heaven help me, that has to be some of the best entertainment I've seen in a long time!" He laughed again, the last few bubbles escaping him. "Honestly, a Branded pretending to be a Master? That's too much!"

Roxas bristled, as did the guard in charge and the following grunts under his control. Seething, his eyes narrowed as those emerald eyes bore into him, challenging him to call him a liar, Roxas tensed. Beside him he could feel Terra tighten his grip on his greatsword once more, and from behind them the guards picked up their lances and swords and maces, preparing to attack.

"I think you are mistaken," Roxas hissed through clenched teeth, his fists tightening. "I'm not Branded scu-"

"My name is Axel Flint," Axel smirked, loving every second of what he deemed 'entertainment'. "I'm the second prince in line to inherit the Deren throne," he laughed, but there was no joy in it. Instead his voice turned almost cold, and he glared at Roxas, seeing through him like nobody else could. "Still wanna call me a liar, kiddo?"

"You are a Branded?" the leader of the guards asked, his weapon drawn. "I knew it! I knew I had not seen your face before!"

All about them the madness grew. Whispers and murmurs and shouts filled with screaming malice and Axel's thick smirk scratched away at Roxas slowly, making it hard to think, to concentrate, to breathe. They needed to get out fast! Before it was too late!

"If I can prove I'm not a Branded, you'll let us go with a full apology!" Roxas snarled, ignoring Terra's harsh whisper and ripping his arm free from the other's grasp. Turning to Axel, forcing himself to glare into the eyes of one of the two dragon princes, he gulped, needing to stay strong.

"I have a word for you, Deren Prince, and I want you to never forget it."

"Ah, I'm a sucker for dying wishes," Axel said, rolling his shoulders back in confidence that the boy couldn't prove that he wasn't in fact a Branded when he could tell that he was. "Go ahead, kiddo. Shoot."

Holding himself straighter, tighter, with a smirk that could rival Axel's own, Roxas let the words lap of his tongue soothingly, like a wave hitting the beach in a serenading kiss.

"Bek'renai…"

Axel was confused. Frowning, hand outstretched, he was shoved back as the guards advanced. Thrown backwards, a growl upon his lips, he caught the sight before him with disbelieving eyes. As soon as the guards descended the brunette Branded closed his eyes covering them with one arm, the greatsword in the other, and Axel had a split second to shield his own eyes from the intense light that overtook the entire world.

He was blinded, unable to see. All about him screams and yelps echoed, but he couldn't release his arm from his eyes without them watering ferociously. The light magic was strong, unbelievably so, and the grunt was from his lips before he had registered it. The thick splicing cuts of men being torn open neared, drifted, neared again and disappeared completely, leaving Axel unscathed. The light quickly began to fade just as soon as it had drenched the world. Colour drifted back into his vision, and Axel was able to lower his hand slightly, squinting through the dusty light just in time to catch sight of the white cloak's hood falling back to reveal soft white hair, closed blue eyes shuttered tight in pain, and the edge of a grimace marking pale pink lips.

He was so entranced that he lost sight of the brunette until the sword was upon him, slicing across his chest, thankfully only marring the breastplate before he was booted backwards. Terra grunted with the effort of startling a dragon, jumping back as the corpses lay scattered about him. Catching Roxas under his arms as he fell, he heaved the blonde up and over his shoulder, sheathing his sword and sprinting down a large nest of intertwining alleys.

On his back, his chest hurting and bruised at the force of the attack, his eyes still watering from the intense light, Axel heard more guards baying in the distance, and couldn't help the laughter that broke from his throat. Shaking his head, he pulled himself up, grinning all the while as he watched Terra's retreating back.

Rubbing at his jaw, he looked up to the sky, inhaling deeply and loving the scent the magic left behind. It was something he'd always envied, something he'd always taken pleasure in watching and something he'd always respected. This kid, this boy he knew was a Branded, took things to a whole new level.

A level Axel couldn't wait to explore.

* * *

Long chapter - but hey, look, there's Axel! Hah!

Okay, how he knew Roxas was a Branded, where Namine is and where Terra's been will all be included in the next chapter, as well as a bit of black mail and some more Olette;) hope you all enjoyed!

**Stalker - I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thank you! If there's one thing I never berate myself about its my creativity; the thing's doing circles inside my noggin haha. Cheers for the review!**

**Guest - So glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too, and cheers for the review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four – Sign Away the Soul**

"Terra, put me down! Put me down, damnit!" Roxas growled, struggling against Terra's arm as he was thrown unmercifully over the brunette's shoulders.

Shooting the blonde a deft glare, his greatsword in his other hand, Terra shoved Roxas further up and held on tighter, sprinting down the narrow streets and imbedding himself in a cluster of snugly woven groves.

"Terra, Goddess help me, if you don't put me down right now I'm going to boot you in the-_oomph!"_

Terra dumped Roxas unceremoniously on the floor, swallowing hard and glancing about with nervous anticipation, his sword still drawn. Deeming the situation safe, the houses all but abandoned on either side of them, he cast his glare down upon Roxas, ignoring the huff the blonde gave from beneath that white cloak.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Me?! What about you?!"

"I wasn't the one insulting a Deren prince!"

"Yeah? Well I wasn't the one that took off in the middle of the damn night and left drag marks behind!" Roxas paused, hiding a yawn behind his hands before he shot his glare back up at Terra. "Seriously, what the heck happened to you?!"

Placing his sword away, his hands on his hips and his jaw clenched, Terra turned away from him. "Nothing, alright?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, propping himself up further against the wall Terra had placed him against, the drowsiness settling on his shoulders as his feet ached from running. "What? No! No, it's not alright, Terra! I damn near had a heart attack because of you!"

"You had no reason to wor-"

"You weren't there!" Roxas growled, his fist banging against the stone of the street. "You promised you'd be there when I woke up and you weren't!"

Terra flinched, still not turning to see his friend. His shoulders stiffened ever so slightly, and there was a pause, a hesitation, a moment of silence that Roxas didn't trust. The brunette shuffled, an act so unlike himself.

"I wasn't far away…"

"That doesn't answer my question, Terra… where were you? Where did you go? Did something happen?"

"Roxas," Terra turned, sucking in a heavy breath and releasing it raggedly, his eyes closed and his arms braced as if to ward away an attack, "you ask way too many questions."

"Funny," Roxas glared darkly, his arms crossing over his chest, "I never seem to get any damn answers."

"You going to be in a mood all day?"

"Hey, after saving your butt I think I have a damn right to be, don't you?"

"Saving my arse?! If I remember rightly it was me picking you up before that damn dragon prince sank his claws into you!"

"You'd have never had the chance if I wouldn't have blinded t-"

"I stood more than a chance."

"Yeah? Didn't look that way to me."

Terra growled in frustration, his fists clenching ever so slightly, flexing dangerously, wanting to reach for his sword, but that sapphire stare Roxas threw his way was far from afraid. Roxas knew he wouldn't do it, knew he couldn't do it, and he was definitely using that to his advantage now. With a hiss, Terra sank back against the stone wall, his knees meeting his chest as he sat beside Roxas, staring at the stone walls opposite them where a line of abandoned barrels remained neglected.

"Terra…" the voice was softer this time, but Terra still couldn't look at his friend. "What's going on?

"Roxas… Roxas, you have to understand, what I did I did fo-"

"Well, this is a touching scene," a thick voice drawled, laughing towards the end.

Terra and Roxas leapt to their feet, back to back, Terra with his sword out and drawn and Roxas with his magic glistening at the tips of his fingers. The voice had been close, nearby even, and undesirably familiar, scratching at them both as they turned on the spot, attempting to locate the whereabouts of that sly tongue.

But the street was empty… completely deserted.

"Show yourself!" Terra barked, frightening even Roxas slightly as the thick rumble echoed down his spine and into the younger blonde's own body. Pushing back against Terra lightly, wavering slightly from the exhaustion as the magic sparkled and clicked at his fingertips, Roxas turned as did Terra, watching as beside a large packed pile of unwanted barrels a figure became visible.

What had once been the backstreets Roxas and Terra had so clearly been seeing was now the shadowed outline of the Deren prince. The coy smile stayed firmly on his lips as he leaned against the wooden crates, his armour scratched and burned slightly from the sword and magic attacks, his hair still a bouncing red and those jade eyes lapping up the scene. The colours drained to him, as if becoming visible and invisible upon the spot was a common occurrence they were forced to obey.

Growling, glancing down to Roxas and seeing the blonde's mouth slightly open, Terra placed his finger beneath the other's chin and snapped Roxas' mouth shut.

"Wha…?"

"You were catching flies, Roxas," he mumbled, turning his attention back to the cocky prince. "We don't want any trouble. We'll go our way and you'll go yours and nobody needs get hurt."

"Aw, that's sweet," Axel laughed, folding his arms and closing his eyes, standing strongly before them. "But if I really thought you could hurt me, do you honestly think I'd have shown myself to you when I'm on my own?" He clicked his tongue, opening sharp eyes and grinning. "Tut, tut, tut, and here I was thinking maybe you two were smarter than you looked."

Terra refused to move on the subject. One hand holding tight to his greatsword, the other snaking its way around Roxas' shoulders, he pulled the blonde further into him, prepared to run. "We don't want any trouble."

"I'm not offering you any trouble." Smirking, taking a step forward and watching the blonde tense beneath the brunette's arms, Axel loved the feeling of power sweeping through him. "Actually, I'm rather curious."

His eyes narrowing, a bite holding itself on his tongue, Terra shoved Roxas behind him, stepping forward to meet Axel, the greatsword resting between them threateningly. "Curious about what, exactly?"

"Well, your friend, for a starters." Axel glanced over Terra's shoulders, spying the grimace the blonde gave before the sword was pushed against his chest, forcing him to take a step back.

"I said, we didn't want any trouble!" Terra snarled, and when Axel went to speak he broke right across him, the tone definitive. "But you try and test me and you're going to be swimming in blood. I can promise you now, it won't be ours!"

"Charming," Axel spat, rolling his eyes, "and here I was thinking I could help you out."

"We don't need your help!"

"Terra-"

"Stay out of this, Roxas!"

Axel raised an eyebrow curiously, walking around the sword so he was slightly closer to the blonde, even if that sharp glare did follow him stubbornly.

'_Hmph, a fighter,' _Axel thought, '_better keep a sharp eye on this one.'_

"So," he turned his attention from the brunette to the blonde, his finger coming up to tap at his chin quizzically, "just how _exactly_ did you do that?"

Roxas was confused, his heart skipping beats in his chest as he slinked further back against the wall. "Do what?"

"You know, the whole magic trick back there."

Again, for over the third time that day, Roxas bristled, his fists clenching respectively. "It's not a trick!" he growled, nudging further against Terra as those emerald eyes threatened to devour him.

"Whatever, you know what I mean." The smile was easy on Axel's lips, almost predatory. "I know you're a Branded. Us royal Illyrians have a way of smelling it, yanno? Like a sixth sense kinda thing. I know that you shouldn't be able to use magic." He shrugged, offering a toothy grin. "I'm just curious is all. What did you use? A tome? A staff? Some kind of special gadget or gizmo or a doohickey? C'mon, spill it kid."

Roxas shook his head slowly, swallowing hard with a growl on his lips. "I don't have any of those things!"

Scoffing, pulling away from the duo with a disbelieving glance, Axel raised his eyebrow once more. "You trying to tell me you're a Conjurer? Even mages need tomes and staffs, kiddo, and the Six Disciples those bloody Arian's believe in even had help from the Goddess. Come on, spill it."

"He can't use those things!" Terra snapped, pushing Axel away and standing between them once again. "We've tried and it just won't work! Roxas' gift-"

"Curse!" Roxas mumbled sullenly.

"Whatever," Terra grumbled, holding himself higher and ignoring the deathly glare Axel shot his way, the smile a faded memory on his lips. "The point is that we don't have to prove anything to you! What Roxas did isn't any concern of yours, so if you don't mind," he reached back and grabbed Roxas' wrist gently, pulling him along, "we'll just be leaving."

Axel sucked in a breath through his teeth, feigning a heavy grunt as if he had taken a blow to the chest. Watching their retreating backs, one hand lazily on his hip, he offered them a few choice words of cocky stature. "Ah, see, that's gonna be a problem…"

Still being tugged along by Terra, his cloak up and hanging over his face, Roxas cast the redhead a quick glance over his shoulder. Those eyes were smiling again, almost hungrily this time, and Roxas didn't like it.

"We'll be fine!" Terra shouted, starting for the mouth of an alley that looked to be shrouded in shadows on their left.

His arms behind his head, appearing bored, Axel followed lazily, ignoring the unwelcoming aura. "See, I'm not so sure. My curiosity's peeked, yanno? I don't think I'm gonna be able to just allow you to leave like that."

"What you'll allow and what you can stop are two completely different things. I've given you plenty of warning, I won't be doing it again."

"And how exactly are you planning to escape this city?" Axel asked, still following close behind them as they ducked into the mouth of the alley. "I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure those guards will have this city on lockdown, right?"

Ignoring their follower, his hand still tight about Roxas' wrist, his sword held firmly, Terra found himself beneath the heavy stone of an overshadowed alley, the walls so neatly enclosed the air itself seemed to be thicker and hard to breathe. In all honesty he wasn't exactly sure how they were going to escape the city. They hadn't the coin to board another ship, nor the security to take passage through the city on lockdown. They couldn't keep taking shelter at the church, either, especially not with the sixth day of the seven day week approaching. It would be too risky. And there was no way a Carrying staff could take them such distance, not that any of them could actually use one.

The magic free from his fingers, sweeping his other hand across his eyes in attempt to keep them open for a moment longer, Roxas jogged to keep up with Terra's long strides, huffing with every unkempt breath. "Terra, Namine's by the-"

"Who's Namine?"

Roxas stole another glare at Axel before he shook his head. "Nobody."

"Huh, sounded like they could have been important."

Terra span, releasing Roxas behind him and bringing the edge of his blade to rest at Axel's throat, stopping him in his tracks. "I warned you-"

"Yep, sure did. Thing is, us dragons don't exactly take kindly to threats. We both know if I wanted to I could have you down and out before you even thought about making that first strike." Hesitation crossed Terra's features, ever so faint it could have been missed within a heartbeat's trance, and Axel seized his opportunity. "If I wanted your blood, I'd have drawn my weapons. If I wanted your capture, I'd have called the guards."

"Then what are you after?"

Emerald eyes darkened like the depths of a blackened soul, a false grin mimicking its way upon his lips. "Well, like I said, I'm curious. I know you haven't got any way out of this city, not alive, anyway. So, how 'bout we make a deal?"

"What kind of a deal would a Deren Prince be making with Branded?"

"An honest one, and one that'll profit us all with a bit of luck."

Behind them both, eyes narrowed in analysis of the situation, Roxas reached forward and grabbed the hem of the brunette's shirt. "Terra? Terra, come on, let's go. I don't like this…"

Feeling the tug, hearing the soft grimace spoken with a deathly chill, Terra found himself caught between the harbouring bridge of two worlds. Stuck betwixt the dragon prince with the heavy offer and his friend at his back, his brain stammered to put together the pieces of a safe solution.

Unable to comprehend the pause, Roxas tugged at the shirt again, pulling his hood down and growling some. "Terra, come on! Let's get outta here already!"

Every fibre told Terra to run, to find Namine and have the two blonde's tucked away some place safe where neither Arian nor Illyrian could find them, but so far, for all his running and fighting and protection, they still hadn't found such a paradise. In the end it was Axel's velvet voice that brought Terra's attention back to the brink of reality.

"How was you planning to escape, anyway? A ship? Horses? Through the back channels?"

"Terra, we don't have to stay here and listen to him! Let's go already!"

Scratching at the golden stubble sprouting around his jawline, Terra unglued Roxas' hold from his clothes. Grasping the hand instead, he spoke with a razor sharp tongue that threatened death to all corners of betrayal, aiming it at Axel.

"What did you have in mind?"

Clapping his hands together as if praising Terra for making the right choice, a smug smirk tugging at his lips, Axel pushed the blade away from his throat and started forwards, stopping by the alley wall to lean against the grimy bricks. "We both know you can't get outta here without my help, even if the kid doesn't."

"Hey!"

Axel ignored Roxas' outburst, shrugging his shoulders. "We Illyrians don't keep Branded as pets or slaves like the Arians, but we don't exactly _like _you hanging around either. Tainted blood and whatnot."

"You're pushing a fine line. Let's skip the chit-chat and get to the point, shall we?"

Terra's bark was ferociously subtle and snide, but it did nothing to deter the redhead. "Like I keep tellin' ya, I'm curious about your friend. I wanna find out why he can use that magic of his, especially seeing as you're all so damn sure he doesn't use some kind of apparatus."

"I'm not doing anything for you!" Roxas snarled, turning from burning jade eyes to Terra's puzzling sapphires. "Terra, let's go already! I really, really don't like this!"

"Hey, kid," Axel kicked off the wall, "I never said you had to do anything for me. I'm not some kind of perv or power-hungry demon, yanno? I said I was curious. I have a friend, an Arian Conjurer himself, Class Seven if I remember rightly. The guy's always talking, I just tend not to listen, yanno?"

"_You_ know a Class Seven Conjurer?" Terra scoffed, hiding it behind his free hand. "I find that a little hard to believe."

"That's not important right now, is it? Look, you need to get outta this city, I wanna little more time to, erm… well, let's say study for now. The way I see it, we could kill two birds with one stone."

"Terra…"

"What exactly would this 'studying' be?"

"Terra!" Roxas barked, wrenching his hand out of his friend's grip. "You aren't seriously using me as a bargaining chip, are you?!"

"Hush, Roxas."

"Like he-"

"Kid, it's not the kind of studyin' you're thinking of, alright?" Axel reassured him, heaving a heavy breath. "Maybe that was the wrong choice of words."

"Ya think?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Look, my friend is a Conjurer and I know he'll help train you in magic if you're up for it. Obviously, being an Illyrian and a member of the royal family, I'm not exactly allowed to keep Branded myself, but my friend will gladly take you on in his name. He owes me enough favours, bloody lout that he i-"

"Wait, you want to train Roxas?" Mistrust bore itself in Terra's heart, edging them further back. "Why?"

"I've never seen a Branded use magic before, and to be frank I don't know anybody that ever has. I want some time to train him, see how things go, and see exactly what happens. At you're current level of development I'd say you're Class One," he squinted, his lips quirking slightly, "maybe, anyway. I wanna know what would happen if you became a Class Three or Class Four. The higher the better as far as I can see it. I can get you free passage all the way up to Al'Pevronai's capital. From there, no matter the circumstances, you'll be free to depart from me and mine. Nobody will question why you're travelling with us because, well, I'm a prince."

Terra frowned, "that still doesn't make sense… and I don't trust you."

"Goddess help me," Axel sighed, his hands skimming back through his hair, "are all Branded like you?"

"We haven't exactly got a lot of faith in pure breeds," Roxas snapped, his muscles tense and stiff, aching and raw with the strength seeping out of him.

"You say that like we're some kind of animal."

"Isn't that the way you see us?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Terra strode between them, pushing Roxas back gently and holding him at arm's length. "Roxas, you know not to talk to people like that."

"But, Terra-"

"No but's, Roxas. That kind of mouth could get us all in trouble." Ignoring Roxas' muttered cursing, he turned back to the Deren Prince. "As for you, you're sure you can get us _safe _passage through Berevyon and Al'Pevronai?"

"All the way up to the capital."

Terra rubbed the back of his head, caught between a rock and a hard place. "All you want to do is train him, right?"

"I swear it on my honour."

"The honour of an Illyrian?" Roxas scoffed. "What's that worth?"

"Roxas!" Terra barked. "One more peep out of you and I swear you'll be sleeping a whole week off when I'm through!"

Roxas fell silent, biting on his tongue as he glared down at the floor, attempting to burn holes into it with his mind and ugly thoughts alone.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Terra asked, his sword still out and heavy in his hand.

"You don't. But what choice do you have really? You can't stay here, there's no way for you to leave without bringing the city's guard down upon your backs, and you can't exactly jump ship either. I gave you my word, whether you take it or not is your choice alone."

"What if we say no?"

Axel folded his arms, a hidden grimace forming itself as a snaring smirk on his face. "Then I'll call for the guards and watch them execute you in the square. It'll be a pity, but it won't be any skin off my nose."

"At least you're honest," Terra muttered, turning from Axel to Roxas and taking a burdening breath. "So, you're call Roxas. What's it gonna be?"

"Am I allowed to speak now?"

Terra rolled his eyes. "I'll argue with you later, right now I need you to make a choice. What do you want to do?"

"Terra, I don't like this. My instinct's kicking up again and it's telling me to get as far away from this guy as possible! You didn't listen to me before…" he sighed, shoulders falling inwards with a tremble. "Is there any use in even putting my point across?"

"Roxas, the way I see it we only have one option. I can't get all three of us out of this city, not in one piece, anyway. The guard'll be hunting for us by now and we have to make a move. We can't afford a ship and I'd bet my sword the city gates will be closed to all with an inspection being passed over travellers. If it gets us out of this city, I think we should take it. But it's your choice."

"No it isn't," Roxas whispered. "Not really…" Lifting his head, he hardened his stare on Axel once more. "If I come with you, what'll happen to my friends?"

"I don't see why they can't come. The more the merrier, right?"

"See, I'll be with you all the way." Terra grinned, nudging Roxas' arm with his elbow.

"You promise?"

"I promise. So, is that a yes?"

Rubbing at his arm, uncertainty swelling within him, Roxas gave a shaky nod. "I guess…"

"Great!" Axel laughed, folding his arms with a triumphant smile. "For a second there I thought you was gonna go get yourself killed. Okay, so, it's this way to the city hall an-"

"We can't go there yet!" Ignoring the redhead, Roxas turned to Terra. "I promised Namine we'd meet her by the docks. She left to go buy three horses and I said we'd be there by sundown. If we're going anywhere, it's to pick her up. Then we'll think about going to the city hall."

Axel raised an eyebrow, disbelief sewn there. "Demanding little thing, aren't you? Reminds me of someone… Alright, let's go pick up your friend. I'll stay with you so the guards won't give you any hassle. Should make things a little easier, I think."

Leading the way, his posture perfect and his confidence brimming, Axel steered them back the way they had come, marching along like a true soldier and regal family member. Behind him, his sword thrown over his back and a scowl set deeply upon his face, Terra followed, seeming devastated by the situation at hand. Bringing up the rear, his gut performing somersaults of their own accord and his heart brimming with uncertainty, Roxas stayed close on Terra's heels, hiding in his shadow.

Something felt wrong… undeniably wrong. He could _feel_ it, and it was stalking them like a monstrous bird of prey, or, in their case at least, the human form of a grinning, slightly obnoxious, redheaded dragon.

* * *

The docks were heaving, the scent of salt and sweat dripping against the glazing sun as sailors patrolled against the stone with heavy, lumbering cargo. Gulls squawked good-naturedly, the yells of ship captains bringing themselves about and ordering their workers drifted on the empty breeze, and Namine prayed to the heavens above that the captain of the ship that had brought them here hadn't seen her at any point.

Hiding beneath the pretty white shawl, her eyes locked on the ground, she held tight the leather reigns of three horses; one white, one brown, one a dappled black and grey. They were fine in her opinion; strong, fast, athletic and good tempered, the brown one slightly older than the others, but all three definitely still young and fresh, none of them hurt or badly treated in any which way or form. It had cost her almost all of the money Roxas had given her, leaving her pockets barren once more, and she hoped he wouldn't mind the lack of change she had to give him.

Standing by a corner of the dock where the rope warded all away, the black and white dapple snorted and settled itself down on the ground, followed shortly after by the brown horse. The white stayed stood, flicking its tail and snorting over the mass of people, biting at its reins and shuddering, shaking its great white mane.

Nervous, shifting from foot to foot and trying to hide her shaky breathing, Namine cursed her friends as the sun continued to glide across the sky, offering her a stuffy heat as compensation.

"Stupid, stupid, Roxas! Terra, too! Leaving me all alone to-"

"Hey, pretty girl!"

Namine snapped her head up, blinking in astonishment and surprise. The man before her was robust, his shoulders broad and his back a healthy tan from his many voyages. His sweat drenched clothes were ripped heavily along the front, revealing a coarse, hairy chest as thick black hair hung from his head in greasy bangs. The stench had Namine wrinkling her nose slightly, her hands grasping the reins tighter as she took a cautious step back into the white horse.

"Y-yes?"

"You been stood there a while… you all alone?"

"You were watching me?"

"Aw, you make it sound so bad saying it like that." He laughed, the stench of the sea and bitter ale leaving his rancid mouth as he reached one muscled hand forward and cupped it under Namine's chin, dragging her forward.

A small growl escaped her and Namine closed her eyes, ripping her jaw from the man's grasp and slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"Oooh, it's a fight the lady wants, is it? Ha!" He lifted his hand and Namine turned in the same direction, catching sight of two more heavy, almost identical, sea brutes making their way over, their grins especially wide. "Well, that's fine with us, pretty lady."

The hold on her waist was nipping-tight, tugging her forward and holding her against the sweaty chest of the coal-haired sailor. Pushing against him, the reins still in her hands, she fought uselessly, feeling the bite of washed up kisses bruising her skin along her neck, disgusting her completely.

"HEY!"

"Huh?" The brute turned, eyebrow raised, still holding onto Namine with that death-grip. Frowning, eyes narrowed, he caught sight of a brunette striding towards him, a blonde and a redhead heavy in toe.

In a heartbeat swords were out and drawn. The brunette, with eyes alight and filled with a destroying fury that seemed unquenchable, had a greatsword in hand, brandishing it like it had the weight of a common steel sword and not the overpowered bearing of four. The blonde behind had two blades of equal strength, a snarl on his lips with as much venom as the brunette. Then there was the redhead… the redhead that, surprisingly, had his arms folded, weapons still on his belt and smile etched on his lips, as if he didn't quite care.

"Take your hands off her!" The brunette yelled, greatsword raised, four paces from the loathsome sailor.

The sailor laugh, a snorted chortle if ever one was heard. "You kidding me?" He glared at the short stance of the blonde and the thin stature of the brunette. "Boys! Deal with this for me, will ya?"

The two grunts stomped over, their smiles missing teeth from previous, rambunctious fights. Terra caught sight of them dragging their way over, saw them reach for the axe and the swords at their waist and felt the heavy snarl rip itself inside of him.

"Roxas!"

"I'm on it!" Roxas chorused, heading for the dull-witted vandal as Terra broke off to deal with the blundering duo.

Behind them, stopping a few paces away, watching the scene with an interest at how it would play out, Axel stopped, refusing to reach for his weapons. If he was going to have the Branded taken on under his and his friend's charge, he wanted to see exactly what the kid could do, and this proved a perfect test to give an example of exactly that.

Watching the blonde with those precarious jade eyes, he caught sight of the flickering of white sparks and slivers flittering between pale fingers, noted that both the blonde haired girl and Terra had covered their eyes, and lifted his own arm to shield himself from the belligerent glare before a bountiful torrent of light swept through the area like a tidal wave banking upon the shore at the high tide of a storm, completely blotting out the sun as if it were nought but a pinprick of existence.

The flood of light was warm to the touch, giving an increase of energy to the dry air and wrapping around him, completely demeaning his vision as his ears picked up the tear of slices and the thick whickering of horses rearing. Someone grunted, a body fell with a thump, echoed by a brother on the other side and a mirrored curse and cry towards his right.

Stepping back, wincing at the blooming light that only seemed to intensify itself, Axel staggered back and out of the encircling sphere that seemed to have enwrapped itself about the situation like a ginormous bubble. Finding himself blinking irrationally, staring out at the gasps of the surrounding crowd, soldiers, merchants, honest folk and guards all intertwined within the spectacle of symphonic cries that brought themselves about that bubble, Axel held no doubt that his friend could _definitely_ work with this.

Slowly the light began to diminish, fading ever so slightly to reveal a sight Axel felt amused to see. It was rare to see Branded stick together, even rarer for them to defend one another against thugs in a fight. It was almost unheard of, especially back in his own kingdom, but there was something special about this group. He could tell that much.

Namine was in Terra's arms, being hugged so tight Axel had to wonder how the girl had yet to pop, but a warm glow of relief was definitely being radiated from her as she squeezed him back just as tightly. By her feet, unconscious, bleeding ever so slightly, the first thug rested in an unceremonious lump. The other two were not too far away, both in broken positions with faces of crumpled pain and hisses of wheezing breath. Then there was the blonde, the blonde that had caught his interest in the first place.

Something had changed. When he had first seen the boy he had been loud and confident enough to stride into a mass of soldiers for his friend, brimming with energy. After the onslaught he had dimmed some, being rescued by the very friend he had saved. And now, just after another overflowing light assault on three gruff looking sailors, the boy was breathing raggedly, back bent, hands on his knees to brace himself despite the trembling of his legs.

Beside him Axel felt the soldiers tense, the crowd backing away in the slightest remnant of fear. He heard the spells being cast, saw the weapons pulled from belts and scabbards, and knew exactly what was coming.

The _Scenth_ was a beastly creature of frightful magic, the kind of magic many mages used to keep others in line. A powerful beast of fire, wind, water or earth, Axel hated the scent of _that_ magic. The mage beside him sent the beast out, the creature snarled, rupturing as it spat a sickening crackle of flames past its lips. Terra turned, sword by his feet, Namine still in his arms, catching sight of the beast and yelling, screaming, trying to call for Roxas to snap out of it and wake up. Sapphire eyes turned to the brunette, confused, startled, wanting to know why he was screaming but unable to speak. Behind him he heard the roar, twisted back, swords out of their scabbards and rested on his knees but too tired and aching to be raised.

The stumble came and he fell backwards, caught under the stare of the snarling _Scenth_ that was coming for him, baying for him, almost upon him and ready to tear into him. Roxas closed his eyes, a grimace set on his lips as his jaw clenched tightly. The rough scrape of Terra picking up his sword was too far away, he would never make it. Whickering jaws of flames snapped dangerously and the _Scenth_ leaped, degrading flames following a cowardly mage's orders and-

_C-TCHUNK!_

Roxas heard the sound over his shallow breaths, lost in the moment of insanity that had overtaken him. No pain swamped him as he had expected. Instead there was a ghastly noise of the _Scenth_ releasing an ignorant cry before it fell, evaporating into a crackling horror of mist.

Opening his eyes, frightened, pushing back with his feet and braced on his elbows with his swords scratching the stone, his eyes wide, Roxas gulped hard to find Axel stood in front of him. Chakrams in hand, eyes closed and that oppressive grin writhing on his lips, Axel straightened up, the dying _Scenth _laying at his feet.

The attack had been solid and smooth in one quick stroke, so fast Roxas had missed it in the moment he took to breathe. Jade eyes turned over the shoulder to Roxas, a breathy laugh on Axel's lips. "You okay, kid?"

Roxas stammered, still edging backwards before he felt something slide at his back and hold him strongly, pulling him away and grabbing him slightly by the shoulders.

"Roxas?! Roxas, are you alright?"

Terra was shaking him, pushing blonde strands away from his face before he pulled him in close and hugged him tight, ignoring Roxas' small whiney noise of protest. The overpowering musk of sweat and metallic steel terra so often smelled like had Roxas comforted slightly as he was pushed harder into his friend's chest.

Behind them he heard Namine running to them, pulling the three horses with her as they clattered noisily against the stone, their hooves baying on the concrete like clicking hounds.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the mage that had conducted the _Scenth_ yelled, the book in his hand a fire red as a symbol of his fire magic. About them the guards advanced, but Axel wasn't worried. Twirling his chakrams, he pointed at the mage threateningly.

"I'm ordering you to stand down!"

Charging through the crowd, kicking people away from him with hi sword drawn and his golden armour glistening far too brightly, the Captain of the Guard stopped before Axel, looking down on him like he was scum on the bottom of his boot. His men clustered behind him, trying to appear intimidating, but Axel refused to move.

"And who, pray tell, are you?" the Captain of the Guard snarled, turning his shite horse on a side so he could stare down on the redhead with his thick puffy face.

"My name is Axel Flint, Prince of Deren, and I am _ordering _you to call off your men. Now!"

"And why would I do that? That boy," he pointed over Axel's head to where Terra was helping Roxas up, "is property of this great city, and soon the Queen of Beveyon. He is to be taken in immediately!"

"I'm nobody's property!"

Grabbing Roxas by the collar and yanking him back, Terra kept a firm grip on the raging blonde, holding him tight. Beside them Namine frowned, her delicate brow furrowed.

"What would the Queen of Beveyon want with Roxas?"

"No doubt to add him to her personal collection," Terra grumbled, struggling to keep his clutch on Roxas as the blonde wriggled and shoved to be free.

"What Her Majesty decides to do with this devil is none of your business. Now, Deren Prince, I ask you to drop your weapons before I force you to."

"You threatening me?" Axel asked, the voice so innocent it was practically tainted with fake friendship and indirect malice.

"I wish not to spill blood, Sir, but you are for-"

"Are you threatening me?" Axel repeated, his weapons twirling about his fingers almost lazily.

"Axel!"

The voice that roared over the crowd was so thick with domineering authority that it even had Axel flinching slightly. Shoulders hunched, the smile no longer as confident as it had once been, Axel turned over his shoulder to spy the oncoming party.

The small guard he had been with had returned, as had Reno as well, accompanying them atop his black stallion with the horned armour. They marched in perfect formation, their stance completely in sync and never once missing a beat, sending shivers into all around as the crowd parted with fear, trembling in the newcomer's shadows. At the front, atop a magnificent white stallion that held a silver mane of pure spun thread, the Deren King rode.

A regal red and gold trimmed cape came to hang over his left shoulder, weaving its way past the saddle to etch against the stirrups. The black and gold armour was fully leather, the chest as broad as the shoulders and thickly brimmed with muscle upon muscle that seemed to never end. A man could strike his hardest at that chest, and he would see his fist shatter and his bones break at the strength of the rough skin there. The jaw was roughly lined with crimson stubble, the hair so outrageously wild it seemed to be a lion's mane atop the man's head, so powerfully ablaze that even the wind dare not touch it. A strong jaw turned in Axel's direction, warm, golden eyes narrowed with disapproval and a grimace set itself alongside a scarred mouth.

"Axel," the voice rumbled again, this time softer, but with the great purr of a majestic, demonic beast laced within. "Tell me, what are you doing?"

Under his father's stare, Axel's confidence seemed to dim. Reno rode beside his father, the reins slack as his black stallion pawed the ground beside the silent white brother near it.

"Well, ya see-"

"King Titan, your son is refusing to turn over Her Majesty's property!" The Captain of the Guard called, buckling as the Deren King's glower was turned his way.

"I see… Tell me, has your queen claimed this property yet?" Nudging his horse forwards, stopping before the collection of three Branded, his eyes an impenetrable calculation of factors, he stared the three up and down. "I see no collars about these throats, Sir."

Namine cowered backwards away from the man that radiated authority and power, still clutching tight to the reins of the three horses as she shuffled behind Terra. Roxas himself, swallowing hard with his knees still shaking, also made his way slowly behind Terra's back, kept from moving any further by Terra's firm grip on the collar of his jacket alone. Terra refused to move. Standing as if his feet were a part of the very stone he stood upon, he glared straight back at the Deren King, refusing to give an inch to the man before him.

"W-well, King Titan, y-you see-"

"I want none of your blasphemous excuses!" Titan roared, pulling his horse back to catch the Captain of the Guard full in the face. "Tell me now and tell me true less I strike you down with my own two hands! Has your queen called name to these three Branded or has she not?!"

The Captain of the Guard shuffled nervously, feeling the blush biting at his cheeks. "W-well, not per say-"

"Then what right have you to call your forces upon mine own blood?!" Titan growled, all around him cowering beneath that overpowering voice. Molten gold eyes caught sight of the quiver of the Captain of the Guard's lower lip, and he took note of the sword shaking ever so slightly. "You would threaten my own youngest son in the hopes of intimidation to gain the ill-gotten substances you have no claim to call upon?! I will not have it!"

Axel turned back to the guard, weapons away, arms folded, smirk fully in place. Taking note of the eyes flicking between him and his father, he mouthed '_you're gonna get it now…' _and swallowed a laugh at the horror filling the Arian's eyes.

The Captain of the Guard felt his horse whine beneath him, wanting to gallop away as his men slowly began to retreat, but he was couldn't allow it. He would be a laughing stock if he allowed the Branded to get away after taking down so many of his men and civilians as well.

"King Titan, th-these Branded, they are fugitives! Thugs and thieves and murderers! I sought only to take them to Her Majesty's justice."

"If that be all they are then your queen should not be troubled with these disruptive stock!" Titan snarled, right hand holding the reins and left cast out over the crowd as if to banish them.

It worked. No sooner had he cast his hand outwards than the men and women began to struggle and scamper for an escape, some screaming and others crying and yelling as they fled the scene. Axel caught some of the soldiers losing their nerve and following suit, but most stayed. They were loyal at least.

"Axel."

The redhead turned, an innocent smile upon his lips as he offered his father his best '_you remember that you love me, right?' _look. Apparently it worked as Titan's eyes softened ever so slightly, the molten magma dying to flickering hues.

"Axel, what stake do you have in these Branded? You know we are not to gather ourselves in the presence of Arian law, and we take no custom in gathering slaves on the backs of others. Tell me true, Axel." Titan glared over his shoulder to where the three Branded waited with hammering hearts. "I pity the insolent worm that would lie to me."

Axel flinched, this time more noticeable. He had been busted, that much was clear. Turning his back on the Captain of the Guard, his mouth dry, he tried his best to make his father understand. "Well, I was just thinkin'… I know _we_ don't keep 'em, but maybe Demyx or Ze-"

"Axel, you are delaying what I must know. Whether you or your friends would attempt to take ownership of these three I must know the cause. Otherwise, I cannot prevent their passing into the Captain's hands. What intrigues you so?" He turned his horse about fully, glaring at the three before him. "It is not like you to become attached so easily…"

"Aren't those the same two from the market?" Reno asked, trotting away from the squad of Illyrian soldiers mounted behind him. He stared at them hard for a moment before nodding, certain this time. "Yeah, those two are definitely familiar," he pointed. "Not too sure about the girl, though. They seemed plain enough back then, and the Captain would be telling it true. The Brunette was most definitely rather rough with his men. I'd put them down as nothing less than a Branded, that's for sure."

Rolling his eyes, Axel wandered forwards, one hand on his hip like always. "If I told you, you wouldn't even think of believing me."

"That's because half of what you say is bull," Reno laughed, edging his horse a few more steps forwards beside the fallen sailor's bodies. "And the other half is make believe."

"Reno!" Titan snapped, pulling his eldest son in line. The hard glare he sent was enough for Reno to look away shamefully, falling silent. Inhaling deeply, straightening himself up further, Titan turned to Axel with worried eyes. "Why is it, Axel, that I can never seem to leave you be for five minutes without you causing trouble?"

"Ah, but this time I didn't cause it! You have to see what this kid can do, father!" Axel turned to the three Branded expectantly, but when none of them moved, he could feel his father's stare burrowing into the back of his head, the shake of disapproval clear even though he couldn't see it. His grin slipping, Axel tried to edge them along a little, desperate not to be shown up. "C'mon, kid! Do something!"

Terra glanced over his shoulder to where Roxas remained frozen. The blonde was shaking his head, unable to speak as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Beside him Namine was just as fearful, her thin arms shaking as the horses behind her laid their ears flat against their heads.

"Roxas," Terra whispered, bringing sapphire eyes up to him, "you _have_ to do something. This could seriously be it if not."

"Terra, I'm warn out. I can barely stand up…"

Biting at the inside of his cheek, a sudden thought springing to mind, Terra released Roxas' collar, unsure of whether or not to proceed. Finally deciding it was necessary as both the Deren King and Prince Reno began to grow increasingly impatient, he held his hands out to Roxas expectantly. "Give me your swords."

"What?!"

"Your swords, Roxas. Give them to me."

"Terra-"

"Just trust me, okay?" Terra gave him a winning grin, following it up with a wink. "You're my friend, and you know I'd never do anything to hurt you, so please, give me your swords."

For a moment Roxas didn't move. He couldn't. Watching Terra all the while, feeling the stare of their audience catching him slightly and making his cheeks turn a tinted rose red, Roxas slowly reached for his swords. Pulling them out with a slick steely scratch, he handed them to Terra, handle first, feeling lost without them.

Without a word Terra stepped back from Roxas, taking ten whole strides until he was on the edge of the circle, standing by a bemused Axel. Thrusting the swords down between the stone, ignoring the quizzical stare Roxas shot his way, Terra turned to Axel, pointing down at the chakrams by the redhead's waist. "Mind if I borrow one of those?"

"One of these?" Axel pulled one free, holding it up in the air where it glistened against the sun. Twirling it once more, he handed it to Terra, taking a step back and shrugging. "Be my guest. Just hurry up and get him to do something, will ya? Before we all end up in hot water."

Gripping the chakram, testing its weight and running his finger along the sharpened edge, he glanced back to the uncertain duo. "Namine, move to the left, will you?"

Roxas watched with a raised eyebrow as Namine slowly pulled the horses away and to the left, walking six paces before Terra told her to stop. All alone in the centre, unarmed and defenceless, Roxas watched with wide eyes as Terra raised the chakram up and over his shoulder, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Terra?! Terra, don't you dare!" Roxas seethed, hands out and braced, legs crouched ever so slightly as he backed away a few paces, the stone smooth beneath his feet.

"Ready, Rox?!" Terra yelled. "I'm gonna give you to three, alright?"

"I swear Terra if you do I'll-"

"One!" Terra flexed his fingers about the thin metal frame of the weapon, anxiety building up in him and bubbling under his skin, prickling it until he was on fire. It could all go so horribly wrong…

"Terra, I said no!" Roxas growled, crossing his hands in a slashing motion to make his point definitive.

"Two!"

"Terra, stop!" Namine screamed, her small fingers coming to cover her mouth in fear.

"What exactly are you trying to prove?!" Roxas yelled, his breathing coming ragged as he felt the magic brim at the edge of his fingertips, singing through him painfully at being called upon for the third time that day.

"Three!"

The chakram was launched. Slicing through the air, the metal gliding like a stroke of wind biting through the air, the weapon span, gaining momentum with dead on accuracy aimed for Roxas' throat.

There was no time to move, to think, to doge or brace for an attack. Vulnerable, unarmed, defenceless beyond all comparison, Terra had forced Roxas to use the only armament he had left. No sooner had he launched the attack than he was waiting with baited breath, unable to breathe, unable to think. The world span, his vision forgot everything but the movement of the projectile he had loosed, and he felt his reflection mirrored in the hearts of the surrounding audience.

For Roxas the viewpoint was completely different. Screaming a curse to Terra aloud, a colourful choice of words a boy of seventeen should never have known sprouting from his lips, he covered his head with his arms, curled himself inwards as much as possible, and released the churning light that sapped all strength from him. A grunt passed his lips, but instead of the brimming blinding spectacle Axel had been braced for, something much different happened.

Almost like a translucent honeycomb of interwoven light similar to a fishing net encircled the blonde, feeding itself between all molecules of air and creating a solid barricade that proved impenetrable. The chakram found its mark, smashing into the snare and bouncing off with a thick _clink _before landing a few feet away, scratching across the stone and leaving gnawing indentations.

Slowly, as if hesitantly, the barrier began to dilute into the background before fading out completely, leaving Roxas stood alone once more. The energy drained from him, his pulse so erratic he could feel it roaring in his mind and through his veins like acid, replacing his blood with sharp pinpoint needles. Roxas fell forwards to one knee, catching himself against the stone and muttering a thousand curses to Terra with his eyes closed tight.

Snatching the twin swords up, Terra was second to Roxas' side, beaten only by Namine. Letting the swords drop, Terra was about to reach out for the blonde before he was shoved back violently. Falling with an _oomph! _He glanced up to Roxas, catching the spite in sapphire eyes.

"I told you!" Roxas growled between heavy pants, his legs and arms trembling beneath him almost violently. "I told you no!"

"It was the only way-"

"There had to have been another way, Terra!" Namine hissed, her hand resting on Roxas' shoulder almost peacefully. "You know we can't keep pushing him like this!"

"If I didn't think he could handle it I wouldn't have done it!" Terra defended.

"Doesn't matter," Roxas muttered, eyes closing heavily as he swallowed back his struggling breath. his tongue thick in his mouth. "I can't keep my eyes open anymore…"

Crawling forwards, Terra tapped Roxas' cheek, catching him under the arms when he fell forwards. "Roxas? Roxas, stay awake buddy!" When soft snores and even breathing met his ears, Terra muttered a curse under his lips, turning back to the royal dragon family. Their fate was in their hands now, he just hoped their demonstration had been enough.

In the time the small family of Branded had been talking, Axel had collected his chakram from where it had flown, re-attaching it to his belt. Turning back to his father and Reno, he felt almost smug and proud to see the astonished grin on his brother's face, but there was something akin to horror upon his father's.

"Axel…" King Titan wavered, swallowing hard and dismounting from his horse, his regal cape falling by his ankles. "Where did you find this boy?"

Axel shrugged. "By the market. I was gonna have him taken under Demyx and see how he went with a bit of training. Gotta say, he peeked my curiosity." Turning back to the Branded, he itched the underside of his jaw, his father stopping beside him with his eyes never wavering from the blonde the brunette was trying to wake. "I thought you said Branded couldn't change their form or use magic?"

"They can't…" Titan whispered. "We are dealing with something much more than Branded here, Axel."

"Huh?"

Spinning on the spot gracefully, Titan addressed the Captain of the Guard, his mask as Deren King fully back in place. "We are taking these Branded, Captain."

"But my queen wan-"

"I know exactly what your queen wants!" Titan bellowed, a snarl thick on his lips. "But understand me now, these Branded are coming with us! If your queen has anything to say upon the matter she can come and find me personally. I welcome the visit." He snorted thickly, a habit many dragons in their worn age had found themselves acting out subconsciously. "Now I would suggest you and your men leave me and mine before more blood is spilled! We are leaving this wretched city!"

Defeated, gulping and fretting over what it was he was going to tell his superior, the Captain turned his horse about, giving his men the signal to leave with one last solemn glance over his shoulder. As they left Axel laughed healthily, but that was before his father's glare was drawn to him.

"Understand me, Axel, you bring this Branded with us and it is your responsibility. It may go under Demyx's name, but I want you accompanying it day and night. If anything should go wrong, _anything _at all-"

"It won't, I promise!"

"Hmm…" Titan turned back to his horse, pulling himself up into the saddle with a sigh. "I do not know what it is I am going to do with you, Axel. Come, gather the Branded and let us begin our march. The next city is a hard three day ride with pitiful stops between. Your friends and sister await us at the gates of this demeaning place."

"We're leaving then?"

"Of course." Titan turned to stare over at the three Branded with the three horses. "Your own horse is being cared for at the back of the squadron. I would suggest that you gather your charge and make your way there."

"Right," Axel grinned, beginning to walk away before his father called back for him one last time.

"I want to hear not a peep from you for the next three nights, Axel! No complaints, no stress for the soldiers, no pranks or midnight strolls through foreign lands. Please… for three nights, just try to be good and _act_ like a prince for once."

Turning, beaming, Axel gave his father a quick salute, his grin promising to break everything his father had asked for.

* * *

Very, very long... please forgive any mistakes, I will proofread in the morning!

But I think I managed to get almost everything in it :) Olette isn't in this one because this was getting too long. She does make an appearance soon though, don't worry! Oh, and yes, King Titan (if you're reading them both) was also Axel's dad in '_My Neko'_, because I liked his character and I think it fitted well, although in this one he's much younger.

Hope anyone who read enjoyed!


End file.
